Dragons: La Chute
by ZethArth
Summary: Post Dragons 2: Harold devenu chef du village, C'est à Astrid, sa fiancée, qu'il revient d'explorer les îles aux alentour de Berk. Mais lors d'un de ses voyages d'explorations dans les îles du sud, elle est capturée par d'étranges soldats venus de loin, cherchant à s'emparer des dragons. Mais ne sont-ils que des armes, ou bien le salut d'un Empire au-delà du temps...
1. Prologue: Sombrevent

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction dans le monde de How to Train your Dragon, inspiré de plusieurs autres fictions et du film lui-même. J'ai essayé de mélanger histoire et fantasy, on verra bien ce que cela donnera. Je compte sur vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, il faut toujours des critiques ! :)  
><strong>

**Prologue : Sombrevent**

Le vent soufflait de nulle part. Hurlant comme issu des fournaises du tartare, Il portait en lui la chaleur d'un creuset ou se préparait une guerre sanglante et dévastatrice. Né au cœur d'une terre rouge, il provenait d'un lieu étrange, à la frontière de la grandeur et de la décadence. Il surgit à l'est, quand des hommes élevés pour tuer entonnèrent d'antiques mélopées. Frénétique, le vent jaillit du Néant tel un tourbillon et se mit à tournoyer, comme à la recherche d'un chemin. Puis il sembla s'arrêter un instant, avant de filer vers l'ouest.

Le jeune chef s'habillait lentement tout en regardant dormir sa compagne, étendu dans le lit qu'ils partageaient encore officieusement, mais plus pour très longtemps. Il fredonnait un air simple, transmis de génération en génération et montrant toute la dévotion qu'il portait à sa future femme. La fourrure qui la protégeait du froid était légèrement retombée sur son corps, dévoilant les prémices de sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de son souffle endormi. De temps en temps, ses doigts pliaient et la commissures de ses lèvres se plissait, puis s'apaisaient à nouveau. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux d'un or pâle tombant en de fines mèches sur son visage délicat, ses paupières refermées sur des yeux d'un bleu étincelant qui transperçaient le jeune chef dès qu'il les croisaient. Cette nuit, ainsi que pour de nombreuses autres, elle était à lui, et il remercia les dieux de leur bénédiction alors qu'un profond ronronnement descendait du toit, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire involontaire.

Par la fenêtre souffla un vent étrange, brûlant et glacé à la fois. Il sifflait d'une étrange manière, un chant mauvais et déformé que l'on entendait à peine. Le chef regarda sa compagne frémir sous la caresse de la brise, fronçant les sourcils comme lors d'un cauchemar. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et bloqua le volet, repoussant au dehors cette étrange et inquiétante brise nocturne. Un moment, le temps sembla suspendu puis, laissant échapper comme un léger râle, le vent s'apaisa et la nuit redevint calme. Le chef acheva de mettre sa prothèse de jambe et sortit vivement alors que la jeune femme retombait dans un sommeil plein d'inquiétude. Au dehors, le jeune homme respira cet air étrange et fronça les sourcils alors qu'une ombre se laissait tomber du toit pour se placer à ses côtés. Grattant distraitement le menton de la créature, le garçon descendit du perron et se dirigea vers la forge du village alors que la nuit était encore noire.

Loin de là, dans un camp lourdement retranché au bord d'un fleuve, un jeune homme travaillait sur une liste, s'efforçant de mettre de côté ses préférences personnelles en choisissant ses hommes pour sa prochaine mission. Il n'aimait pas cette tâche mais s'y appliquait consciencieusement. Soudain le vent fit claquer les volets de la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Par réflexe, alerté par un sens de danger qu'il avait acquis dans les sombres forêts de l'autre côté du fleuve que son fort gardait, le jeune homme se retrouva à moitié hors de sa chaise, accroupi. Un couteau, comme jailli de sa tunique, apparut dans sa main. Prêt à frapper, il resta là le cœur battant un long moment, son instinct lui susurrant qu'il allait livrer un combat à mort, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé au cours de sa vie tumultueuse.

Ne voyant personne, le jeune homme se détendit légèrement. C'était fini. Il secoua la tête, perplexe. Une étrange inquiétude lui noua l'estomac alors qu'il s'approchait vers la fenêtre. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il regardait vers le nord, dans la nuit, là ou il savait que se trouvaient de grandes îles gelées et peut-être le seul espoir de salut des siens. Les yeux du jeune se plissèrent pour mieux percer la pénombre, comme si il cherchait un ennemi rôdant dehors. Puis les dernières bouffées de sa rage et de sa peur le quittant lentement, il retourna à son travail. Mais au cœur de la nuit, à plusieurs moments, il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

En virée dans les ruelles d'un village, un groupe de fêtard se frayait un chemin, à la recherche de nouveaux alcools et de joyeux compagnons. Le vent les bouscula et ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, échangeant des regards. L'un d'eux, un guerrier aguerri, reprit sa route puis s'arrêta, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Perdant soudain tout intérêt pour la fête, il souhaita bonne nuit à ses compagnons et rentra vers le campement ou ses hommes dormaient déjà.

Le vent souffla sur la mer ou un vaisseau filait vers son port d'attache, à l'issue d'une longue patrouille. Le capitaine, un homme solide au visage barré d'une cicatrice qui lui laissait un œil tout blanc, s'immobilisa en sentant le vent le toucher. Il s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre de remonter les voiles lorsqu'un soudain frisson le traversa. Il regarda son second, un homme au visage grêlé. Ils échangèrent un regard puis le vent passa. Le capitaine se tut un moment, envoyant des hommes ramer par un simple de main, et après un moment de silence, donna l'ordre d'allumer quelques torches supplémentaires pour chasser les ténèbres, soudain plus oppressantes.

Plus loin au sud, le vent souffla dans les rues d'une immense ville, créant de furieux tourbillons de poussière qui dansèrent follement sur les pavé cette ville, des hommes venus du monde entier vivaient ensemble, au cœur d'un empire centenaire, pourtant à l'agonie. Dans les arènes de la cité, deux hommes d'origines on ne peut plus différentes s'affrontaient dans un combat de lutte. C'était un combat informel, à la lumière des torches, et les spectateurs invités pariaient gros. Chacun des deux lutteurs avait déjà mordu la poussière une fois et la troisième chute déciderait du vainqueur. Le vent frappa soudain et les adversaires s'arrêtèrent pour regarder autour d'eux. De la poussière vola dans les yeux des spectateurs et des vétérans d'arènes pourtant aguerris ne purent réprimer un frisson. Sans un mot, les deux combattants cessèrent leur lutte et ceux qui avaient pariés reprirent leur mise sans un mot. En silence, la salle commune se vida et les hommes rentrèrent dans leur quartier, l'humeur joyeuse de l'affrontement dispersée dans le vent amer.

Loin au nord de la ville, dans une forêt abattue pour des besoins guerriers, se trouvait un homme en position de méditation. Il avait les jambes croisées, les poignets posés sur les genoux, paume des mains vers le ciel. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain aux premières caresse du vent des ténèbres. Face à lui se tenait le sage du clan, le visage creusé par d'infimes rides. Il observa un moment le guerrier, et sans qu'un moment fut prononcé, il acquiesça silencieusement. Le guerrier se saisit des deux armes posées à ses côtés. Il passa à sa ceinture ses deux épées, la longue et la courte, puis salua simplement et se mit en marche. Sortant de la forêt de souches qui l'entouraient, et face à des milliers d'hommes qui ne semblaient attendre que son signal, il dégaina ses lames et poussa un rugissement vers les cieux. Des milliers d'armes furent tirées, des chevaux hennirent, et des milliers de gorge hurlèrent, reprenant le cri de guerre de leur roi. Puis l'immense colonne de guerriers se mit en marche, poussant et tirant des centaines d'engins de siège construits à partir des bois qu'ils quittaient.

Le vent des ténèbres souffla et atteignit un chemin de crête qui surplombait un lointain vallon, ou se dissimulait une troupe d'hommes. Un bref instant, ils se tournèrent vers le sud, pour identifier la provenance de ce vent étrange qui les troublaient tant, puis ils se remirent à contempler les plaines en contrebas. Les deux plus proches avaient chevauchés longtemps à bride abattue, alertés par le rapport que leur avait fait une patrouille. Sous leurs yeux, une armée se rassemblait sous des bannières de mauvaise augure. Leur chef, un homme de haute taille au cheveux grisonnants, se glissa derrière la crête. « C'est aussi mauvais qu'on le craignait, » souffla-t-il.

L'autre homme, pas aussi grand mais aussi corpulent que lui, gratta sa barbe brune semée de poils gris et s'accroupit à côté de son compagnon. « Bon, au moins on a gagné un an. Cette attaque, on l'attendait pour l'été dernier. On a bien fait de se préparer, parce que cette fois, ils vont venir, c'est sûr. ». Il s'avança vers un grand homme blond qui lui tenait son cheval. « tu viens ? »

L'autre répondit : « non, je pense que je vais rester regarder encore un moment. En regardant combien en arrivent et à quel rythme, je devrais pouvoir déterminer combien d'hommes il va rassembler.

Le chef monta en selle. Le second homme poursuivit : « Quelle importance ? Quand il viendra, ce sera avec toute ses forces.

-C'est sans doute que je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Combien de temps ? » demanda le chef.

-Deux jours, trois au plus, parce qu'après il y aura trop de monde par ici.

-Ils vont sans doute envoyer des patrouilles. Deux jours, pas plus. ». Avec un sourire sardonique, il ajouta : « Tu n'es pas de très bonne compagnie, mais au bout de deux ans, j'ai fini par m'habituer à ta présence. Prends garde à toi. »

L'autre lui fit un sourire plus franc. « C'est à double tranchant. Tu les as assez harcelés ces deux dernières années pour qu'ils aient sacrément envie de te mettre la main dessus. Ça ferait tâche si ils débarquaient sur le fleuve avec ta tête au bout d'une pique. »

Le blond répliqua : « Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. » Son sourire franc contredisait son ton déterminé, que l'autre ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Bien, débrouille-toi juste pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Maintenant, allons-y. »

La troupe repartit, l'un des cavaliers restant en arrière pour tenir compagnie au gros homme pendant qu'il continuait à faire le guet. Au bout d'une longue minute d'observation, il marmonna doucement : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare, cette fois, sale bâtard ? Qu'est-ce que tu va nous envoyer cet été, Attila ? »


	2. Chapitre 1: Incursion

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Comme vous le remarquerez, il est assez long, car j'ai longtemps hésité à le couper en deux, avant de me dire que cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Après tout, l'introduction était mystérieuse, il était temps de commencer à poser les choses ! :D Je ferais rarement d'aussi long chapitres, mais la situation initiale est toujours importante :) N'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis ravi de lire vos avis :) Même si je dois encore trouver comment y répondre... ;) Enjoy !**

**CHAPITRE 1 : INCURSION**

_3 mois plus tard..._

Les terres nordiques ne sont pas aussi stériles que beaucoup se plaisent à dire. La vie est partout, à la fois dans les profondes eaux des fjords que sur les îles rocailleuses de Norvège. Toutefois, il est un archipel qui se démarque des autres par son environnement hostile. Outre les dangereux animaux sauvages que l'on peut rencontrer dans ces régions inhospitalières, d'autres créatures avaient élues domicile dans cette région, régnant sur l'écosystème à la manière de super-prédateurs, ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce n'était toutefois pas la préoccupation première d'Astrid, alors qu'elle évitait adroitement les pics gelées lui faisant face. Sur le dos de son dragon-vipère, elle slalomait à la vitesse du vent entre des formations rocheuses qui surgissaient de l'océan à la manière de crocs. Malgré le froid, la guerrière souriait. Ses cheveux blonds d'or flottant au vent malgré sa capuche de fourrure la protégeant du vent océanique, elle jetait un regard absent sur les rochers alentours. Ondulant au même rythme que sa dragonne, Astrid se mit à rêver des mêmes mouvements avec un autre partenaire, mais de son espèce, cette fois. Secouant la tête en souriant, afin d'oublier la nuit précédente, elle appuya de ses cuisses sur les écailles de son dragon qui, sentant le changement d'attitude de sa maîtresse, décéléra et prit de l'altitude, avant de se laisser planer au dessus d'une fine couche de nuage. Astrid profita de la vue quelques instants, se rappelant de tendres souvenirs en compagnie de son amant, puis reprit ses esprits pour accomplir sa mission.

Maintenant que Harold était le chef incontesté de Berk, il n'avait plus que rarement le temps d'aller voler sur Krokmou pour explorer les environs de l'île, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de fuir parfois ses responsabilités afin de profiter de son ami...et de sa fiancée. De fait, il revenait à Astrid, en tant que compagne, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de la bande, d'effectuer des patrouilles hebdomadaires, à la fois pour explorer de nouveaux lieux, mais aussi pour vérifier qu'aucun nouveau danger ne les guettaient.

La jeune viking fronça les sourcils alors que de désagréables souvenirs lui revenaient. moins d'un an auparavant, Drago Poinsanklan avait porté le deuil et la souffrance sur l'île de Berk. A la tête d'une armée de dragons et de mercenaires, il avait assiégé le village et pratiquement tout détruit sur son passage. Nombreux avaient été les vikings à payer le prix du sang, y compris l'ancien chef du village, Stoïk la Brute. Sacrifiant sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils, il avait accompli son ultime devoir de chef. Protéger les siens. Astrid eut les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en repensant au courage de cet homme. Il avait été tellement fier de l'appeler « sa future belle-fille », et il ne verrait jamais ce rêve se réaliser. Ils avaient bien failli tout perdre ce jour-là. Mais Harold s'était ressaisi, et les avait menés à la victoire en faisant fuir Drago et son Alpha. Harold avait perdu un père, mais il avait gagné une mère, ainsi que le rôle -douteux, selon lui- de diriger le village. Astrid savait que d'une certaine manière, cela culpabilisait Harold d'occuper cette place qu'il ne pouvait dissocier encore de l'image de son père. En cela, sa mère avait été d'une aide précieuse.

Valka, désormais de retour au village après 20 ans d'exil volontaire, avait soutenu Harold dans toutes ses décisions, et tentant de même d'alléger sa conscience. Astrid s'y étais aussi essayée, mais elle avait remarqué que tous ses soucis disparaissaient de son jeune visage seulement quand il volait sur Krokmou. Elle respectait cela, car le jeune homme et la furie nocturne avaient tissés un lien particulier, plus profond que l'amour que Harold pouvait ressentir envers sa mère...Ou envers Astrid. Elle n'en prenait toutefois pas ombrage, car il en allait de même avec elle et Tempête.

La pensée de son dragon la ramena à la réalité et elle tapota affectueusement le cou de la dragonne tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Au sud de l'archipel draconique, comme l'avait nommé Harold sur sa carte personnelle, les îles se faisaient moins nombreuses, mais étaient plus grandes et plus densément peuplées, accueillant parfois plusieurs villages en même temps. Certaines étaient pacifiques, mais d'autres n'avaient pas bonne réputation. L'île des Bannis, demeure du renégat Alvin et de ses pirates, ou encore l'île des Berserkers, ou le peuple du même nom montaient invasion sur invasion pour piller de lointaines côtes. Sous la direction de Dagur le dérangé, les relations entre les Berserkers et Berk s'étaient dégradées sans jamais se risquer à une guerre ouverte, la force des dragons n'étant pas une menace à prendre à la légère. Toutefois, les peuples de ces îles étaient connus de Berk, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de l'immense mer séparant l'archipel du continent que se trouvaient de nombreux mystères.

Par les rares marchands qui remontaient si loin au nord, ainsi que par les esclaves ramenés des expéditions de leurs voisins sudistes, les habitants de Berk ne connaissaient que des rumeurs sur de gigantesques royaumes décadents en guerre perpétuelle les uns avec les autres pour le pouvoir et le contrôle. Beaucoup d'expéditions qui partaient au sud ne revenaient jamais, car c'était un long voyage et les risques de représailles nombreux une fois à terre. Mais les richesses ramenées compensaient largement les pertes, du moins aux yeux des plus belliqueux. Toutefois, la population de Berk ne se souciaient pas de pareilles conquêtes. Seul la paix et l'harmonie importait maintenant entre les dragons et les vikings.

Bien sûr, il y avait l'est, l'ouest et le nord, mais ces destinations étaient moins prisées. Au nord de Berk, il n'y avait que de la glace. A l'ouest, que de l'eau. A l'est, la mer rejoignaient les contreforts de gigantesques montagnes qui formaient une barrière naturelle à quiconque voulait se rendre au-delà. Pour se rendre véritablement dans les contrées de l'est, il fallait mettre cap au sud et faire un grand détour de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres pour pouvoir entrer dans les terres. Dans tous les cas, la direction restait la même. Cap au sud.

C'est justement dans cette direction que se dirigeait Astrid. Survolant l'une après l'autre les îles de l'archipel, les patrouilles servaient ainsi à prévenir de toute anomalie. Hors, droit devant, il semblait y en avoir une. Astrid plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, mais les nuages gênant sa vision, elle fit signe à Tempête de redescendre.

Passant la couche nuageuse, Astrid comprit enfin ce qui l'avait intrigué. À quelque distance de l'horizon, plusieurs colonnes de fumées noires s'élançaient de plusieurs îles. Ce n'était pas seulement des fumées de feux, on aurait dit que de gigantesques incendies faisaient rage en même temps à plusieurs endroits. Et Astrid connaissait suffisamment bien sa carte pour savoir que certains de ces endroits étaient des villages.

La dragonnière donna une petite tape sur la tête de sa monture. « Aller, ma grande, allons voir ce qui se passe là-bas. »

Le Dragon-vipère, fidèle à son nom, piqua entre les nuages à grande vitesse, plaquant ses ailes contre son corps pour accélérer la descente. Puis, ouvrant largement ses ailes, elle plana sur plusieurs kilomètres à basse altitude pour permettre à sa cavalière de mieux voir. Celle-ci frissonna devant tant de destruction. Plusieurs îles étaient la proie des flammes, victimes d'incendies qui ne pouvaient être naturels de par leur ampleur. Le trio de rochers concernés entouraient une quatrième île, plus grande que toutes les autres réunies. Astrid savait de par ses vols passés que ces quatre îles étaient la propriété de trois villages vikings, chacun habitant sur une atoll différent et luttant pour la quatrième. Astrid doutait toute fois que ces trois villages se soient entre-tués, car toute cette destruction ne pouvait être la conséquence de plusieurs affrontements.

Survolant l'île la plus au nord, rasant presque les derniers arbres encore debout, elle finit par faire ralentir sa dragonne et se posa au centre du village en ruines.

Plus aucun bâtiment ne tenait debout. De temps à autre, un pan de mur ou un encadrement de porte noirci se tenait, solitaire, mais rien n'avait survécu qui pouvait ressembler, de très loin à ces accueillantes maisons vikings. La fumée âcre piquait les yeux d'Astrid, qui n'en cherchait pas moins des signes de vie au milieu de cette désolation. Elle n'en trouva aucun et s'aventura plus loin dans le village, à la recherche d'informations qui pourraient se révéler utiles sur l'origine de cet événement. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les débris jusqu'aux abords du village, à l'opposé de là ou elle avait atterri. Le village était saccagé, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte, pas de trace de sang et aucun corps. Tempête la suivait pas à pas, regardant autour d'elle d'un air intrigué et inquiet, se rapprochant toujours d'Astrid qu'elle effleura de son bec.

-Tout va bien, ma belle, dit Astrid, il n'y a plus rien ici. On s'en va. »

Remontant sur sur sa dragonne, la jeune guerrière fit le tour des îles pour y découvrir à chaque fois des villages en cendres et des forêts en flammes. Ce n'est qu'en survolant finalement la quatrième île qu'elle entendit des clameurs.

Piquant sur la source des bruits, elle tira par réflexe sur le harnais de Tempête qui, comprenant la surprise de sa maîtresse, se mit à planer juste au dessus de la source de tous ces cris.

Sous elles, un gigantesque champ de bataille prenait place au milieu d'une plaine enneigée. De chaque côté du combat se dressaient des fortifications ou des machines de siège envoyaient de longs traits enflammés ou des filets de pierres sur les belligérants. Toutefois, si l'un des camps lui étaient clairement familier, avec ses lignes de pieux clairsemés, ses catapultes de pins et de grandes planches de bois enfoncées pour protéger les archers à la viking, l'autre était d'une facture totalement inconnue.

De la côte ou mouillait des dizaines de bateaux, certains pouvant accueillir plusieurs drakkars dans leur cale, jusqu'à la plaine ou les deux armées se faisaient face, tout n'était que tranchées et murs de bois. Formant un long couloir à double muraille, laissant ainsi un champ de mort entre chaque palissade pour les archers du deuxième mur si le premier venait à tomber, les fortifications allaient en ligne droite depuis un débarcadère au fort principal, construit sur une colline. Celui-ci, construit en carré, disposait de même de deux rangées de palissades, ainsi que de tours légèrement surélevées à chacun des coins, sur lesquels se trouvaient des armes ressemblant à des arbalètes géantes.

Tout autour du fort avaient été creusées de véritables douves dont la terre avait servi de base à la palissade. Deux portes avec des plaques de fer pour les renforcer avaient été placées au nord et au sud de l'oppidum. Au centre de la colline de terre, entourée par des rangées de tentes ordonnées en carré de 36 tentes chacune, se dressait une tour. S'élançant vers le ciel à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur, elle était terminée par une haute plate-forme servant à la fois de point d'observation et d'appui pour les archers. Au sommet de celle-ci, toutefois, se dressait deux hommes, munis de petits drapeaux qui à intervalles irréguliers, échangeaient des signes avec les premières lignes.

Astrid était impressionnée. Le travail nécessaire à la construction d'un tel fort avait dû prendre beaucoup d'énergie et une quantité impressionnante de bois. Maintenant la viking comprenait que les îles alentour soient en feu. Pour abattre un tel travail, les envahisseurs -car ils l'étaient, sans aucun doute- avaient dû se rendre sur les îles voisines pour en piller les ressources naturelles, se heurtant ainsi aux insulaires.

Reportant son attention sur le côté viking, elle remarqua que le nombre de bateaux étaient moins important que ce qu'il devait être. Elle espéra secrètement que l'évacuation des non-combattants en étaient la raison, même si son cœur se serra en apercevant des carcasses de drakkars sur les roches jouxtant la baie ou se déroulait le combat.

Elle observa enfin la bataille qui visiblement avait débuté peu de temps auparavant, les deux camps n'étant pas encore au contact. Chaque côté avançait maintenant l'un vers l'autre, afin de mettre un terme à cette attente.

Les vikings allaient au combat de leur façon habituelle. Abrités derrière un immense mur de bouclier qui les protégeaient des flèches, ils avançaient lentement, en trottinant, jusqu'à être suffisamment proches de l'ennemi pour pouvoir le charger, la distance équivalent généralement à une dizaine de mètres nécessaires pour prendre de l'élan et s'ouvrir un passage dans les rangs ennemis. Visiblement, les combattants des trois villages s'étaient rassemblés ensemble, mais même ainsi, ils étaient bien moins nombreux que ceux qui leur faisaient face.

Face à eux se tenaient des hommes vêtus d'armure segmentées en de fines plaques métalliques, suffisamment légère pour se mouvoir mais assez résistante pour repousser les flèches qui tombaient directement dessus. Ils portaient des casque recouvrant toute la tête et les joues, laissant toutefois le visage à découvert, et arboraient une tunique pourpre en dessous de leur armure. A l'image des vikings, ils se déplaçaient à couvert de leur boucliers, mais là ou ceux des vikings étaient petits et ronds, ceux des envahisseurs étaient grands et larges. De forme rectangulaire, chaque bouclier protégeait le côté droit du soldat à gauche du porteur. De fait, ils avançaient bien plus lentement que les nordiens, mais la discipline de fer qui régnait dans les rangs contrebalançait cet avantage. Ils marchaient au pas cadencés, ne levant le bouclier que pour éviter les rares flèches des archers ennemis, et avançaient à la manière de la marée, inébranlable.

Astrid frissonna devant tant de professionnalisme militaire, admirant la façon presque mécanique de ces soldats de marcher au combat. Elle remarqua un détail choquant : les soldats n'avaient pas de bottes, n'utilisant que des morceaux de tissus emmitouflés et serrés par des sandales aux lanières remontant jusqu'au mollet. Chaque guerrier tenait dans sa main deux javelots tandis qu'un glaive leur battait la cuisse.

Chaque compagnie de soldat était séparé de l'autre par un mince couloir jusqu'aux secondes lignes, ou se trouvaient d'autres soldats d'un genre différent. Ils n'avaient pas la même armure, celles-ci étant plus semblable à celles des vikings avec de lourdes cottes de mailles renforcées de cuir, de la fourrure et des bottes. Des casques d'étain semblables aux autres soldats protégeaient leur tête. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas la même discipline, agissant certes en rangs, mais de manière plus brutale et désordonnée. Sans doute servaient-ils de troupes de choc aux soldats devant eux. De fait, chaque compagnie avaient à sa disposition un porte-étendard et un officier -du moins elle le devinait grâce au plumet sur le casque de ce dernier- qui hurlaient leurs ordres et donnaient la cadence.

Soudain, alors que les deux rangs adverses n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, les envahisseurs s'immobilisèrent. Sur un cri de leur officier, les premiers levèrent leur bouclier devant eux tandis que les soldats situés derrière eux le levaient au dessus de leur tête pour former un toit protecteur. Ceux situés sur les côtés le tournaient vers l'extérieur, si bien que quel que soit le point de vue, ces formations n'arboraient que des boucliers.

Si cette action étonna les guerriers vikings, ils ne le montrèrent aucunement. Continuant à approcher derrière leur protection mouvante, ils commencèrent à frapper leur boucliers de leurs armes et à hurler des imprécations sur l'ennemi. Tactique de découragement facile, mais qui avait fait ses preuves. Toutefois les envahisseurs restèrent aussi immobiles que des statues, à l'exception des seconds rangs qui se mirent à hurler encore plus fort pour tenter de couvrir le bruit.

Au milieu de tout ce vacarme, un homme vêtu comme les premiers soldats et escorté par un porte-étendard arborant un aigle tenant trois éclairs entre ses serres s'avança. S'arrêtant à la limite des premiers boucliers, il se contenta d'observer calmement le mur nordien en approche.

Puis soudain, les vikings chargèrent. Rompant les rangs en hurlant des cris de guerre, la masse compact de ces centaines de combattants s'abattirent sur les premières lignes adverses. Mais à l'instant même ou le mur de bouclier se brisait, l'homme apparu plus tôt hurla un ordre, immédiatement relayé par ses subalternes. Les soldats se relevèrent, les quatre premiers rangs tenant un javelot dans leur main droite qu'ils jetèrent presque à bout portant sur les vikings. Privés de leur protection, la charge se désintégra. Des dizaines de guerriers tombèrent, fauchés par la pluie de lances. En raison de la taille de la hampe, certaines se brisèrent, mais les autres se levèrent vers le ciel alors que la pointe transperçait les chairs ennemies, gênant la progression des autres soldats. Presque immédiatement, les soldats ramassèrent leur second javelot planté dans le sol à leur côté, et d'une synchronisation parfaite, les lancèrent à nouveau.

Cette fois les vikings étaient préparés, si bien qu'ils se protégèrent de leur bouclier, mais les traits furent lancés avec une telle violence qu'à une distance aussi courte, les protections n'étaient que de paille. Certaines rondaches se brisèrent en deux sous le choc tandis que d'autres étaient simplement rendus inutiles par le poids des javelots plantés dedans. Dans un rugissement, certains vikings se mirent à découper les hampes pour se frayer un chemin vers l'ennemi. Ce fut à ce moment là que ces derniers se mirent en marche. Tirant leur glaive et enjambant les cadavres pour conserver les rangs serrés, les deux camps se heurtèrent férocement, mais sans l'élan dû à leur charge, les vikings furent rapidement désavantagés. Les envahisseurs avançaient implacablement. Taillant grâce à leur petites épées, ils ouvrirent des brèches sanglantes dans les rangs nordiens. C'est alors qu'Astrid remarqua que ces hommes étaient plus petits que les vikings. Utilisant cette différence de taille, les soldats laissaient venir à eux leur ennemis qui, plus grands, se jetaient sur eux. Pendant que ces derniers, avec leurs lourdes haches et lames, fauchaient l'air au-dessus de la tête de leurs adversaires, ces derniers les éventraient d'un coup de glaive bien placé.

Nombreux furent les guerriers à tomber de cette façon, si bien que la puanteur des entrailles recouvrit bientôt tout le champ de bataille. Bien sûr les assaillants essuyaient des pertes, les puissantes lames du nord taillant et tranchant dans ces petits corps comme un enfant démembrant une poupée, mais celles-ci étaient minimes par rapport à celles des vikings. Bientôt, gravement inférieurs en nombre, ils durent reculer, lentement, vers leurs bateaux.

Soudain, Astrid observa attentivement le champ de bataille et comprit que si elle n'agissait pas vite, ses compatriotes seraient bientôt massacrés. En effet, derrière les premiers rangs, les auxiliaires se déplaçaient rapidement sur les côtés, amorçant un grand tour pour les faire venir sur les arrières des vikings. Ceux-ci, concentrés sur le combat comme à leur habitude -car un viking ne songeait qu'à la gloire au combat- ne voyaient pas le danger. De plus, la jeune dragonnière voyaient que des cavaliers vêtus de l'étrange armure en plaques sortaient du fort avant d'amorcer à leur tour une courbe pour passer derrière les belligérants.

Piquant vers le sol, Astrid et sa dragonne survolèrent le champ de bataille, attirant l'attention de tous. La plupart des vikings connaissaient l'existence des dragonniers de Berk, mais Si elle comptait sur l'étonnement des hommes du sud pour gagner du temps, elle fut cruellement déçue. La première surprise passée, les officiers crièrent à leurs hommes de reformer les rangs, car dans la mêlée les lignes s'étaient entrecroisées. Les deux forces se séparèrent quelque peu, et les vikings refluèrent vers la côte tandis qu'Astrid se contentait de voler au dessus d'eux.

-Vous allez vous faire flanquer ! » Cria-t-elle par dessus le battements d'ailes de Tempête et les hurlements des blessés. « Ils ont des cavaliers ! »

L'un des plus grands vikings, sans doute le chef d'un des trois villages, leva le bras pour faire signe qu'il avait compris. Se repliant vers leurs fortifications, chaque guerrier en portait un autre blessé, tandis que ceux qui n'avaient pas cette charge luttaient pour retenir l'avancée ennemie. Astrid fit virer son dragon-vipère et passa entre les deux lignes, arrosant de feu l'espace pour empêcher quiconque de traverser.

Les soldats reculèrent des deux côtés en désordre, et Astrid remonta en chandelle. Ce fut alors que les balistes du fort se remirent à tirer. Projetant des filets à haute vélocité, ils saturèrent le ciel de cordes destinées à entraver les mouvement du dragon. Astrid tenta de les éviter, mais certaines s'enroulèrent autour des jambes et des ailes de Tempête qui perdit de l'altitude.

N'ayant plus assez d'aisance pour voler correctement, le duo commença à accélérer dans sa chute libre. Sortant une dague pour couper les cordes, Astrid voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement et coupa avec encore plus de frénésie les liens qui les retenaient, elle et son dragon. Réussissant finalement à se libérer, Tempête ouvrit grand les ailes pour freiner sa chute, qui, au vu de la distance entre elle et le sol, ne put que la ralentir avant qu'elle ne s'écrase lamentablement.

Astrid fut éjectée de sa selle et retomba dans la neige à plusieurs mètres de là, roulant jusqu'à heurter quelque chose de dur. Elle cria de douleur et s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Quintus Aquarius Falco retira son glaive de la gorge de son ennemi d'un coup sec, avant de parer de son bouclier l'attaque horizontale d'un autre barbare. Reculant d'un pas, il sentit la chaleur des flammes dans son dos.<p>

Séparé du gros de l'armée quand le dragon avait craché son rideau de feu, il s'était trouvé piégé du mauvais côté de la barrière avec quelques autres légionnaires, à la merci des nordiens. Toutefois, ils s'étaient immédiatement mis en formation de quinconce, et avaient lutté jusqu'à ce que les flammes s'apaisent suffisamment pour laisser passer leurs compagnons. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient piégés, mais il lui semblait être des heures. Voyant les vikings se replier vers leurs navires, il avait pris sur lui de mener un assaut. Cependant, à dix, ils n'étaient qu'une gêne, mais Quintus espérait que cela suffirait pour permettre au cavaliers de les flanquer.

Son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement et se jeta sur lui, son énorme hache s'abaissant pour le fendre en deux. Pivotant sur le côté, Quintus lui trancha le bras d'un revers de sa lame avant de le repousser d'un coup de bouclier. Titubant sous la douleur, le viking n'eut pas le temps de crier que le légionnaire lui passa son épée au travers du corps. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba à genoux. S'appuyant sur l'épaule du cadavre pour retirer sa lame, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Des dix légionnaires avec lesquels il était parti harceler l'arrière des forces vikings, ils n'étaient plus quatre, lui compris. Non, plutôt trois, corrigea-t-il en voyant l'un des soldats se faire décapiter d'un coup de hache par une brute mesurant pas loin de deux pieds de plus que lui-même, qui était pourtant parmi les plus grands de la Legio.

S'avançant pour remplacer son camarade tombé au combat, Quintus laissa tomber son bouclier. Celui-ci, cabossé et abîmé de toute part par les coups, ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, mais il eut un rictus en pensant à ce que son centurion lui dirait si il le voyait faire. Un légionnaire n'abandonnait jamais son bouclier, il était plus important que tout arme, car il maintenait la formation. Mais dans des cas ou la formation n'importait plus et ou seule l'agilité comptait, Quintus préférait se fier à son instinct. Il se soucierait plus tard des mots du centurion, si du moins il en sortait vivant. Voyant le guerrier tourner son attention vers lui et le charger, le légionnaire ramassa un pilum planté dans le sol et le jeta de toute ses forces sur son adversaire. Le javelot percuta son adversaire avec une telle vitesse que celui-ci fut soulevé de terre par son propre élan et retomba sur le dos avec fracas. Avisant sur sa gauche un trio de viking harcelant un légionnaire derrière son bouclier, il tira de son deuxième fourreau un autre glaive et se précipita en hurlant sur leurs arrière.

Surpris, l'un d'eux se retourna et le soldat en profita pour lui transpercer le crâne de son javelot avant de hurler de douleur et de s'effondrer, la lame d'un autre guerrier planté dans son dos. Celui-ci retira son épée du corps et s'avança avec son compagnon droit sur Quintus qui ne ralentit pas. Au dernier moment, juste avant le contact, il effectua une roula sur le coté de l'homme le plus à gauche, sentant une lame vrombir dans l'air au dessus de lui. D'un geste rapide, il trancha les tendons de l'homme qui s'effondra, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Puis, se relevant, il croisa ses lames au dessus de sa tête alors qu'une immense épée s'abattait sur lui. Le choc lui remonta dans les bras et lui fit grincer des dents, le mettant même à genoux, mais le légionnaire connaissait une parade très simple qu'il effectua. Faisant glisser la lourde lame le long de ses propres glaives, il accompagna le mouvement du guerrier qui alla planter son épée dans le sol. Puis, avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, il lui planta son coude dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, celui-ci se pencha en avant et s'empala de lui-même sur l'autre glaive de Quintus. Ce dernier se releva et se débarrassa du corps d'une bourrade, avant d'achever le second guerrier qui gémissait au sol en se tenant les jambes.

Se retournant vers le mur de flammes à présent tari, il eut la satisfaction de voir ses troupes avancer en rangs serrés, les étendards en tête, comme à la parade. En tête du contingent venait la première centurie, menée par le porteur d'aigle et son officier supérieur.

Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent à ses côtés alors que les troupes continuaient leur avancée. Le centurion sourit lorsqu'il vit le jeune, mais son visage se figea ensuite en une moue réprobatrice. Le porteur d'aigle, de son côté, resta impassible.

-Quintus ! Par les anciens ! Combien de fois vous ais-je dit que votre bouclier était plus important ? Au moins cent fois, » continua-t-il sans laisser le temps au soldat de répondre. « Avez-vous oublié tout ce que je vous ai appris sur la discipline, mon garçon ? »

Malgré les circonstances, Quintus ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Au beau milieu du champ de bataille, voilà que son ancien instructeur le tançait, et ce presque devant tous les hommes. Ignorant l'officier, Quintus s'adressa au porte-étendard :

-Lupus, pourrais-tu dire à notre bon centurion que tout va bien ?

Le légionnaire détourna le regard du combat un instant pour lâcher un « tout va bien, centurion » avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le déroulement de la bataille. Quintus suivit son regard, et un sourire de satisfaction traversa son visage.

La cavalerie avait réussi son encerclement, et tandis que les auxiliaires francs retenaient les hommes du nord, elle s'était emparé du camp adverse, détruisant les catapultes et mettant le feu aux bateaux. Maintenant, environ une centaine de guerriers vikings, accompagnés par autant de blessés, étaient encerclés par les troupes romaines. Quintus épongea son front et fit signe aux deux hommes de le suivre. En se dirigeant vers la lutte, le jeune homme s'adressa à l'officier :

-Nepos, quelles sont les pertes ? »

-A première vue, je dirais environ deux décuries, légat, » répondit le vieux centurion de son ton bourru. En tant que Prima centurio, officier de centurie le plus haut gradé dans la Legio IV Gallica, Nepos Secundus gagnait ainsi le droit de s'adresser à Quintus, le légat, d'un manière simple. Bien entendu, le fait qu'il ai aussi été son instructeur et son premier officier lorsque le jeune homme avait commencé ses armes dans les armées de Rome y était pour quelque chose. Nepos était un homme relativement grand, large d'épaules et puissant. Malgré ses quarante ans, il servait toujours fièrement la légion. D'origine grecque, il portait une courte barbe noire et ses cheveux sombres étaient plaqués en arrière, dévoilant un début de calvitie. Malgré les années, il semblait toujours aussi imposant à Quintus qui acquiesça en regardant son porte-étendard.

Lupus Servilius, de son côté, était l'antithèse de son commandant. Il était plus petit que le légat, lui arrivant aux yeux, et malgré ses cheveux noirs et son teint légèrement bronzé typique du Latium, il arborait avec fierté plusieurs cicatrices sur sa musculature parfaitement développée. Il était un romain pur souche, gagnant le droit de porter l'aigle de la légion au combat, signe de ralliement et d'honneur. Toutefois, c'était une lourde responsabilité. Si l'aigle était perdu, Lupus devrait s'ôter la vie pour expier sa faute. Toutefois, ce petit homme aux yeux sombres et à la peau glabre n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche depuis les deux ans qu'il portait l'Aquila. Quintus regarda son meilleur ami arborer fièrement l'insigne de sa fonction vers le ciel, et si dit qu'il n'aurait pu choisir un garde du corps si différent de lui-même.

De par son sang, Lupus conservait ce qu'on appelait des traits patriciens, relativement fins bien que taillés à angle aigu. Quintus, de son côté, avait hérité d'un profil plus hellénistique. Son père, chef de clan des Francs, avait épousé sa mère, Silvia Falco, une jeune patricienne d'une famille mineur de Rome, pour des raisons politiques. Par un heureux hasard, ces parents s'étaient aimés profondément jusqu'au décès de Silvia, assassinée par des barbares germains lors d'une chasse en forêt. Par égard envers son sang, Quintus avait eu l'honneur de recevoir l'éducation militaire romaine de son adolescence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ou il commandait à seulement 21 ans la Legio IV Gallica. Il avait été éduqué pour commander, et depuis que les Vandales tentaient de traverser le Rhin pour s'installer dans les terres de l'Empire, il avait commandé la Légion au côté de son père et du peuple Franc, allié de Rome. De fait, il ressemblait plus à son sang barbare qu'à un véritable romain. Il était plus grand que la plupart de ses soldats, large d'épaules et châtain clair. Il avait les yeux gris de son père, mais ses expressions faciales lui faisait ressembler à sa mère. Vêtu de la Lorica Segmentata, l'armure emblématique de Rome, il imposait le respect et l'autorité.

Passant entre les rangs de ses soldats, il déboucha sur l'espace ou les vikings s'étaient regroupés. D'un signe de main, il fit venir un esclave à ses côtés. Celui-ci, vêtu misérablement, portait encore le maintien fier des hommes du nord, malgré ses yeux vides, brisés par la servitude. Pointant du doigt le groupe de vikings rassemblés, il dit : « Tu va leur traduire tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

L'esclave acquiesça, et se mit en route vers les guerriers. Une fois arrivés devant eux, il prit la parole d'une voix neutre, récitant le texte de reddition appris plutôt. Après quelques mots, toutefois, celui à qui il s'adressait laissa éclater sa rage et décapita l'esclave d'un coup sec de sa hache.

Quintus pinça les lèvres. « ils ont dit non. »

-Des hommes devraient savoir quand ils sont vaincus, » gronda Lupus.

-Le saurais-tu, mon ami ? » répondit le légat. « Le saurais-je ? » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se retourna vers ses troupes, et tout en dégainant ses gladius, regagna les rangs. « Scuta tollere ! » hurla-t-il, et tous les légionnaires placèrent leur bouclier en avant.

Les vikings en profitèrent pour charger dans toutes les directions pour s'échapper du cercle de légionnaires. « Scuta Sursum ! »cria Quintus, et les légionnaires dressèrent leurs boucliers pour recevoir la charge. Ceux qui possédaient encore des javelots s'apprêtèrent, couverts par leur camarades. Quintus leva la main alors que la vague ennemie approchait. Puis il baissa le bras d'un geste sec. Les pilums s'envolèrent et atterrirent au milieu des nordiens, causant quelques pertes, mais abattant surtout les blessés qui n'avaient pu réagir à temps. Sentant l'adrénaline monter en lui, Quintus chargea à son tour vers l'ennemi. « Ad cladem ! » cria-t-il.

Les légionnaires rugirent et se jetèrent en avant pour engager l'adversaire.

Les deux armées se percutèrent avec violence, les corps se pressant les uns contre les autres dans des bruits écœurants d'os brisés et de membres tranchés. Certains, emportés par leur élan traversèrent les lignes pour se retrouver sur les arrières ou ils furent rapidement mis en pièce sous le poids du nombre. D'autres, comme Quintus, percèrent les lignes et se frayèrent un chemin sanglant à travers la mêlée, découpant, taillant et perforant leurs adversaires. Le jeune légat transperça un viking d'un coup sec avant d'en égorger un autre d'un revers de son glaive. Puis, prenant appui sur le tapis de corps qui s'amoncelait petit à petit sur le champ de bataille, il sauta sur un autre ennemi. Celui-ci surpris, ne put que regarder s'abattre la lame qui allait trancher le fil de sa vie et s'enfoncer dans son cou, à la jonction de son é é par son élan, Quintus roula à terre, et se retrouva face au guerrier qui avait exécuté l'esclave.

Celui-ci rugit quelques chose que le jeune homme ne comprit pas, car il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien la langue du Nord. Toutefois, le ton et les manières de l'homme était assez clair, ce à quoi Quintus répondit par un coup de taille. Le guerrier para de son immense hache, et riposta comme l'éclair. Par réflexe, le légionnaire recula et il sentit la lame siffler à quelques centimètres de son nez. Se mettant en garde, ses deux gladius croisés devant lui, il regarda attentivement celui qui lui faisait face. Plus grand que lui d'une tête, avec de larges épaules et un torse aussi gros qu'une barrique, le guerrier était bras faisaient la taille des cuisses de Quintus, et sa large hache à double tranchant tournoyait dans l'air comme un jouet. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent, ignorant du combat qui faisait rage autour d'eux, puis se mirent à se déplacer, chacun d'un côté. Chacun des deux étaient focalisés sur l'autre, gardant son sang-froid, la frénésie de la bataille laissant place au froid calcul d'un duel. Tournant en rond à la manière des requins autour d'un naufragé, ils se rapprochaient imperceptiblement à chaque pas.

Le viking, disposant d'une plus grande allonge, frappa le premier. Son bras se détendit et la hache siffla dans l'air. Quintus, sans réfléchir, se décala en dessous de la trajectoire comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant, mais senti soudain une violente douleur à l'épaule gauche. Le viking à anticipé le geste et d'une brusque torsion du poignet, avait fait pivoté la lame vers le bas. La hache avait ripée sur l'épaulière, causant une blessure peu profonde mais handicapante qui empêchait Quintus de bien bouger son bras. Il refusa pourtant de reculer, car même si le guerrier avait réussi son coup, le légat était tout de même passé sous sa garde. Si il reculait maintenant, il serait désavantagé par l'allonge de son adversaire et périrai à coup sûr. Tendant son bras blessé, il enfonça son gladius dans la cuisse de son ennemi, l'handicapant. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, mais repoussa Quintus d'un coup de genou qui lui heurta le crâne. Sonné, il s'écroula à terre, et roula sur le côté juste à temps alors l'immense hache se plantait dans le sol. Se relevant en titubant, le sang lui coulant de la bouche dans laquelle il avait plusieurs dents déchaussés, Quintus se remit en garde, accrochant son unique gladius à deux mains. Le second était resté dans la cuisse de l'immense chef viking qui boitait maintenant, le sang coulant à flot de sa blessure. Se tournant à nouveau autour, Quintus attendis que le viking repose le pied sur sa jambe blessé. Celui-ci ne s'y appuya que quelques instants, mais ce fut assez pour Quintus qui se fendit. Distrait par la douleur, le grand guerrier ne vit pas venir le coup qui frappa sa cuirasse à l'emplacement du cœur. Toutefois, l'armure du guerrier était lourde, et le petit glaive ne réussit pas à transpercer toutes les mailles. Le légat changea alors de tactique et frappa le bras de son adversaire, y laissant une large estafilade qui se mit à saigner elle aussi. Grognant de douleur, le viking balança sa hache qui fit sauter le glaive des mains de Quintus.

Désarmé, celui regarda autour de lui, la douleur de sa mâchoire brouillant sa vue de larmes. Tandis que son ennemi s'avançait en traînant vers sa position, le jeune homme recula. Un cri derrière lui le fit se retourner. Lupus, mi-courant, mi-combattant à l'aide de sa hampe d'étendard, prit son propre glaive d'une main et le jeta dans la direction de Quintus qui le saisit au vol. Il se retourna juste à temps pour parer un faible coup d'estoc destiné à l'assommer. Le choc lui fit trembler les bras. Dégoulinant de sueur et de sang, le légat tenta une manœuvre risqué. Comptant sur sa blessure pour ralentir son adversaire, il se jeta du côté gauche. Retombant sur son épaule blessé, la douleur lui coupa le souffle, mais il la repoussa et frappa de toutes ses forces le côté à découvert du guerrier. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour parer, et la lame du gladius trancha les mailles, le tissu et les chairs en dessous. Le viking s'immobilisa, puis tomba à genoux, et s'effondra dans la poussière, terrassé.

Quintus resta quelques instants à terre, savourant la fraîcheur du sol alors de léger flocons tombaient devant ses yeux. Levant son regard, il vit que de lourds nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus du champ de bataille. Il aurait voulu rester là et fermer les yeux pour se reposer, mais se força à se relever pour observer la fin de la bataille. Les derniers guerriers vikings étaient impitoyablement abattus, car l'ordre avait été donné de n'épargner personne. Aucun de ces guerriers ne devait se relever pour à nouveau défier Rome. Non loin, lupus planta la pointe de son étendard dans le corps d'un guerrier blessé, dressant ainsi fièrement l'Aquila au milieu des corps. Le légat échangea un signe de tête avec le porteur d'aigle, avant brandir son glaive. « Roma Victor ! ». Son cri fut repris par les légionnaires et les auxiliaires Francs qui s'étaient aussi bien battus. Ce défi de victoire couvrit quelques secondes le gémissement des blessés et les râles des mourants. Puis la réalité reprit ses droits et avec elle l'horreur de la guerre.

Quintus regarda autour de lui. Des centaines de corps, romains et vikings entremêlés, jonchaient le sol. Des hampes de javelots et d'étendard émergeaient du sol, et à certains endroits des monticules de cadavres s'élevaient au-dessus du carnage. Tous les légionnaires survivants étaient partagés entre joie et tristesse. La joie d'avoir survécu, mais la tristesse d'avoir perdu des camarades. Mais c'était la fatigue qui se lisait le plus dans leur yeux. Ils étaient partis de Francie depuis plusieurs mois, et ce n'était pas le premier combat qu'ils menaient contre les hommes du Nord. Il fallait vite en fini r avec cette expédition, se dit-il. Observant le champ de bataille, Quintus aperçut soudain quelque chose qui le fit tressaillir. Appelant Nepos et Lupus d'un cri, il se dirigea vers la source de son trouble. Les deux hommes le rejoignirent et tous trois s'arrêtèrent devant le dragon.

Celui-ci respirait, mais il était visiblement blessé suite à sa chute. Il tentait faiblement de se libérer de ses liens mais ceux-ci étaient trop bien attachés au niveau de ses pattes, l'empêchant de se relever. Elle déploya une aile vers l'extérieur pour chasser les intrus et poussa un croassement, son autre aile écrasée sous son corps. Quintus, l'observa un moment, puis, avisant la selle, il fronça les sourcils.

-Ce dragon avait un cavalier ? »

Lupus haussa les épaules avant de regarder autour de lui, et de désigner un corps adossé à un rocher. Quintus s'avança, le glaive en main, et le dragon rugit derrière lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers le cadavre. Intrigué, celui-ci se retourna et crut déceler une lueur de panique dans le regard de la bête. Se retournant, il s'agenouilla à côté du corps et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-C'est une femme ! » S'écria-t-il. Il redressa le buste de la guerrière et remarqua immédiatement le sang sur la tête. Il inspecta rapidement la blessure et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas mortelle. Mais si le choc avait été trop violent, cela pouvait avoir de graves conséquences.

Rejoint par ses deux compagnons, Il posa la main sur sa jugulaire quelques instants. « Elle vit, » finit-il par dire au autres, « mais quand à savoir si cela va continuer, je l'ignore. Ramenons-là au camp, nous devons l'interroger. »

il saisit le corps de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du fort. En passant à côté du dragon qui se débattait frénétiquement de ses liens, il dit à Nepos : « Envoie des hommes l'attacher et le parquer. On le mettra avec les autres plus tard. » Puis, suivi de Lupus, il remonta vers le champ de bataille et le confort tout relatif de l'Oppidum.


	3. Chapitre 2: Captifs

**Salut salut ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! L'histoire prend du temps à se mettre en place, mais ça va vite venir, rassurez-vous ! :) Au fait, si vous désirez que je place les traductions latines et autres en bas de page pour vous aider à la compréhension, ou si vous préférez garder l'aspect "mystérieux" de cette belle langue en l'état, faites-le moi savoir ! Vos reviews sont les bienvenues, merci à Lola697 et à Selka93 pour avoir inauguré cet aspect de ma fic ;) Enjoy !**

**CHAPITRE 2 : CAPTIFS**

Astrid ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit un moment à ne plus voir flou, car tout ce qui était devant elle semblait clignoter constamment. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, et elle sentait en tournant légèrement la tête le sang séché sur son crâne se craqueler. Puis elle se réveilla complètement et se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit. Les clignotements provenaient de feux situés non loin de là ou elle était allongée. Elle essaya de s'asseoir et découvrit qu'elle avait les mains liées derrière le dos. Un grognement s'éleva à côté d'elle. A la faible lumière des feux, elle vit un guerrier viking allongé tout près d'elle. Lui aussi était ligoté. Il avait les traits tirés et une vilaine cicatrice lui zébrait la joue, recouverte d'hémoglobine séchée.

Astrid entendit alors des gens parler à voix basse derrière elle. Elle roula sur elle-même et vit que deux garde vêtus de ces étranges armures métalliques les surveillaient. Il y avait encore d'autres prisonniers. Les deux étrangers parlaient dans leur langue bizarre et musicale, presque chantante. L'un d'eux remarqua le mouvement d'Astrid et dit quelque chose à l'autre, qui acquiesça et partit rapidement.

Un moment plus tard, il revenait avec un autre soldat, cette fois-ci en armure dorée avec une grande crête sur le heaume. Celui-ci donna l'ordre aux deux gardes de remettre Astrid debout, ce qu'ils firent avec rudesse. Le nouvel arrivant se campa devant la jeune femme et la regarda de la tête au pied. Il avait des cheveux noirs huilés vers l'arrière et des grands yeux étirés vers le haut. Il avait également les pommettes plates et le front large en raison de sa calvitie naissante. A la lueur des feux, sa peau prenait une teinte presque ocre en reflétant sa tunique.

Hormis leur petite taille, la plupart de ces soldats auraient pu passer pour des citoyens des contrées orientales. Mais ces hommes ressemblaient plus à des marchands phéniciens qu'elle avait vue à Berk des années plus tôt, venant de la lointaine « Mare Nostrum ».

L'officier inspecta les vêtements de la jeune femme sans que celle-ci puisse se débattre prisonnière de l'étau des gardes. Puis il mit un genoux à terre et examina les courroies permettant à la guerrière de s'accrocher à son dragon. Il se releva et aboya un ordre au soldat qui était venu le chercher. Ce dernier salua et se tourna vers Astrid. Il attrapa la jeune femme ligoté et la tira à travers tout le fort en zigzaguant entre les tentes et les fortifications.

Au centre du camp, à quelques mètres de l'immense tour qu'elle avait aperçu durant la journée, de longues bannières se dressaient sur des pavillons qui se dressaient en cercle autour d'une grande tente. Ces oriflammes portaient tous des dessins étranges représentant des créatures exotiques et d'autres connus, peintes de couleurs vives. Plusieurs arboraient également des mots inconnus à la jeune femme. Ce fut là que l'on amena Astrid, en la poussant et en la tirant, au beau milieu d'une centaine de soldats étrangers assis ou debout en silence, occupés à nettoyer leur armure ou à réparer leurs armes. Plusieurs d'entre eux la regardèrent passer d'un œil envieux, mais il n'y avait pas dans ce camp le bruit et l'animation qu'Astrid s'attendait à voir dans une armée de cette taille. Elle avait vu plusieurs milliers d'hommes en armes aujourd'hui, mais le camp était calme comme si il ne restait que quelques dizaines d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas seulement ces étranges bannières pleines de couleur qui donnaient aux lieux leur étrangeté.

A l'entrée de la grande tente, le garde qui amenait Astrid fut interpellé par deux autres hommes en faction. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de rabattre un pan de la tente pour jeter Astrid à l'intérieur. Elle tomba en avant sur un tapis de fourrure d'un animal qu'elle ne reconnut pas. De l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, la jeune femme aperçut d'autres bannières qui ornaient les parois de la tente. Celle-ci semblait de riche facture, malgré sa simplicité toute militaire.

Des mains la relevèrent rudement, ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte que plusieurs hommes la regardaient. Presque tous étaient vêtus de l'armure doré des officiers supérieurs, à l'exception des gardes à l'intérieur et d'un autre homme. Celui-ci portait l'armure lourde qu'elle avait déjà vu sur les auxiliaires barbares et ne portait pas de casque, révélant un crâne chauve, ainsi qu'un visage pâle et tiré, malgré la large moustache qui tombait de chaque côté de ses joues. En plus du mercenaire -car Astrid ne voyait pas d'autres raisons à ce que cet homme soit si différent des autres- et de l'officier, seul deux autres hommes se tenaient debout, penchés sur une grossière table de bois recouverte de cartes et de documents.

Les deux semblaient jeunes, mais avaient un regard dur, voire même froid pour leur âge. Astrid ne voyait ce regard que parmi les plus vieux des guerriers, ceux qui après une vie de combat se lassent de la tuerie. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré d'yeux si froids et si distants. Le premier était un soldat, sûrement le garde du second, car il se tenait un pas derrière lui et épiait le moindre des gestes dans la tente. Grand avec les cheveux noirs, il possédait les traits fins de la plupart des soldats qu'elle avait vu jusque là dans le camp. Ses yeux couleurs charbons semblaient foudroyer tous ceux sur qui il posait son regard, et il aurait pu paraître intimidant si il n'y avait pas eu ce perpétuel ennui que l'on décelait dans le fond de ses pupilles et dans la moue que faisait sa bouche.

Le second en revanche, la fit retenir un hoquet étonné. Pendant quelques instants, à la lueur des bougies de la tente et à son profil, elle avait crue qu'Harold se tenait devant lui. Puis le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et l'illusion disparut. Il était semblable à l'amant d'Astrid, du reste, car il était grand, mince tout en étant extrêmement musclé, et possédait des cheveux châtains qui lui tombait en partie sur le front et lui recouvrait le haut de la nuque. Mais il était aussi différent d'Harold, car ses yeux gris ne reflétaient que la dureté et la discipline, là ou Harold avait le regard rieur et ouvert. De plus sa mâchoire était légèrement plus carré que celle du jeune chef, et il possédait plus de cicatrices sur son visage qu'Harold.

Le jeune homme qu'Astrid venait ainsi de détailler en quelques secondes dit plusieurs mots aux autres dans son langage aigu et chantant. Personne ne répondit, mais le garde à ses côté hocha la tête. La grande tente était éclairée par un unique brasero près duquel se tenait l'officier qui l'avait amenée ici, ainsi que par des bougies sur la table et sur des chandeliers placés aux coins. Le mercenaire, lui, était avachi sur une sorte de banquette et regardait les autres en souriant férocement. Les deux jeunes hommes eux, se redressèrent de derrière la table et le premier vint se placer en face d'Astrid. La lumière du brasier éclaira son visage, lui donnant un aspect tout à fait démoniaque. Il s'exprima de façon hésitante et avait un fort accent.

-Je connaître...mal...votre langage. Toi comprendre ? »

Astrid acquiesça, le cœur battant et l'esprit en ébullition. Elle essaya de se calmer en prenant de grandes respirations, à l'image des dragons quand ils voulaient s'endormir. Puis, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle des informations qui pourrait l'aider à s'échapper. Le mercenaire était avachi, détendu, mais sa main ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment de son épée. Quand au jeune homme ressemblant à Harold derrière la table et qui la fixait toujours de son regard dur, il avait une dague posé sur le bois à porté de bras.

Le soldat poursuivit, lentement.

-Écoute, car je toi dire une chose. Après toi avoir questions. Si mentir, mourir. Lentement. Toi compris ? »

Astrid hocha la tête, ne doutant absolument pas de ces paroles, après avoir vu la façon presque mécanique qu'avait ces étranges guerriers de se battre et de tuer. Son interlocuteur désigna l'homme derrière la table.

-Cet homme être un...général. Il être...puissant homme. Grande famille. Falconus. Lui être fils de celui qui...dirige. «

Astrid opina et suggéra :

-Votre chef ? »

Les yeux du soldat se plissèrent, comme s'il s'apprêtait à la réprimander pour avoir pris la parole. Au lieu de ça, il hocha la tête.

-Chef, oui. Lui fils du chef. Nous ici par volonté sienne. » Il montra à nouveau l'homme derrière la table. « Toi rien pour cet homme. »

Le général coupa le soldat et lui dit plusieurs choses avant de désigner d'un mouvement de tête Astrid. Le jeune homme opina et dit :

-Toi être chef ? »

Astrid, étonnée, ne put que répondre un « non » amusé. Le soldat acquiesça et traduisit. Le général lui dit autre chose. L'autre se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Toi être belle, et bien vêtue. Toi porter vêtements de chef, vrai ? »

Astrid acquiesça, car ses vêtements étaient de bien meilleurs facture que les armures de peau que les villages sudistes portaient sur eux. Sa veste de fourrure ainsi que son justaucorps de laine rouge étaient très bien filés, et sa jupe cloutée d'une excellente fabrication. Elle expliqua qu'elle était plus ou moins la fiancée d'un chef de clan plus au nord. Devant cette révélation, les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes s'écarquillèrent. Comprenant subitement que chaque personne dans cette tente comprenait sa langue, elle se tut soudainement de peur d'en dire trop. Le silence dura quelques instants avant que le mercenaire n'éclate soudainement de rire avant de se mettre à parler avec animation, interrompu après quelques instants par le ton furieux de l'officier près du brasero. Le soldat lui posa plusieurs questions sans prêter attention à la dispute. Il l'interrogea sur la géographie des îles plus au nord, sur les peuples qui y vivaient et quels étaient leur force. Ne connaissant pas bien les autres peuples, Astrid essaya toutefois d'en faire une image la plus violente possible, afin de faire croire à ces envahisseurs qu'ils allaient affronter des légions de guerriers enragés.

Elle répondit à toutes les questions, réussissant à contourner la vérité, enjolivant ou déformant les faits pour grossir la menace venue du Nord. Finalement, le général mit fin à l'interrogatoire et vint se camper devant la jeune femme. Il parla dans sa langue et le soldat traduisit ses mots.

-Le Légat dire que toi être rusée. Serviteurs rusés travaillent bien, mais toi être trop rusée. Il dire moi de dire toi faire attention, car toi être esclave, maintenant. »

Astrid ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'homme la gifla si fort qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais les gardes la firent sortir de la tente, alors que les derniers mots du général résonnaient à ses oreilles.

« Toi être esclave, maintenant... ».

Sur le chemin qui la ramenait à l'enclos ou l'on parquait les prisonniers, Astrid laissa des larmes de désespoir et de colère couler sur ses joues.

* * *

><p>Une fois la jeune femme emmenée, Quintus se tourna vers ses conseillers. « Qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda-t-il.<p>

Lupus haussa les épaules, comme à son habitude. « Elle mentait, Général, lorsqu'elle parlait de la puissance du Nord. »

-Je pense aussi, » dit Nepos. « C'est une guerrière, cela se voit. Et comme la plupart des barbares nordiens, elle est directe. Il n'y a pas de malice, chez elle, seulement de la ruse ». Il s'arrêta un instant songeur, laissant les flammes réchauffer son vieux corps. « Partons tout de même du principe que vaincre tous les villages d'ici au Grand Nord nous prendra trop de temps et de ressources. Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas une guerre de conquête, Général. »

Quintus balaya la remarque de la main.

-Je sais tout ça. » Se tournant vers la dernière personne dans la tente, il dit : « Et toi, Ceanatis ? Qu'en pense le représentant du peuple Franc ? »

L'homme qu'Astrid avait pris pour un mercenaire ricana. « C'est aussi ton peuple, Quintus, n'oublie pas. Au-delà de Rome, ce sont les tiens que tu sers. »

-Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore. »

-Et bien pour commencer, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas interrogée sur les dragons ?

Le silence envahit la pièce. Nepos lança un regard d'avertissement à Ceanatis mais ce dernier fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. « Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes-là, Général. Nous sommes là car nous suivons des légendes sur des créatures fantastiques capable de prouesses au combat. Nous sommes là car nos terres sont envahies, nos enfants massacrés, nos femmes violées et que l'Empereur ne se soucie que de sa cité déjà perdue. » Les traits du Franc se durcirent alors que ses mots devenaient plus incisifs. « Nous sommes là car les Dragons sont potentiellement notre seul espoir de maintenir l'unité de l'Empire et de repousser les envahisseurs barbares. Alors je réitère ma question, POURQUOI n'as-tu pas interrogée la fille sur les dragons ? »

Ceanatis s'était à présent levé et se tenait face à Quintus qu'il fixait, ses yeux bleus dans ceux, gris, du légat. Celui-ci soutint le regard du capitaine des auxiliaires jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse pas baisser les yeux. Il se rassit alors, le regard dans le vague. « Pardonne-moi, Quintus, la fatigue m'a fait m'oublier. »

Le jeune homme vint mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami. A bien des égards, Ceanatis était autant son mentor que Nepos. Durant son enfance, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de Quintus lorsque son père partait en patrouille. Et après la mort de sa mère, il était toujours en patrouille. Puis, après ses années à Rome, il était revenu au pays de ses pères, et c'était encore Ceanatis qui avait réussi à réunir le Franc qu'il était avec le Romain qu'il était devenu. Malgré les dix ans qui les séparaient, et la loyauté farouche que le Franc éprouvait envers le père du jeune homme, Quintus n'aurait fait confiance à personne d'autre que lui. Il sourit simplement et dit d'une voix douce : « Nous avons tous besoin de repos. Mais il n'est pas encore temps de se laisser aller, mon ami. »

Ceanatis hocha la tête, dépité.

-C'est juste que...j'aimerais rentrer. Cela fait déjà trois mois que nous écumons ces eaux. Les derniers rapports de la frontière datent de cette période. Pour autant que nous le sachions, on pourrait rentrer et voir la Francie en flammes. »

Quintus lâcha l'épaule du guerrier et alla se place au coin de la tente, levant un pan de toile pour observer la lune se refléter sur la mer. Dans son dos, Nepos vint se placer à côté de de Ceanatis et tenter de lui remonter le moral. « Ah ! On croirait un vieux fermier qui veut profiter de ses vieux jours ! C'est moi le doyen, ici je te rappelle, et je ne pleure pas comme une pucelle ! »

-Pucelle ? Moi ? Je pourrais te mettre au tapis, vieillard ! »

-Ça c'est ce que je j'aime entendre ! Allons voir si tu tiens ton pari ! Avec votre permission, Général ? Je vais apprendre la vie à ce jeune. »

Quintus sourit distraitement et les chassa de la main, son regard ne quittant jamais les reflets lunaires sur l'eau miroitante. Les deux hommes sortirent en s'insultant amicalement, comme ils faisaient toujours depuis longtemps maintenant. Ces deux-là avaient une relation étrange. Amis autant que rivaux, il ne pouvait s'exprimer leur affection qu'en se battant ensemble. Désormais seul avec Lupus, Quintus laissa le silence se prolonger avant de soupirer. « Il a raison, tu sais. »

-A quel sujet ? » demanda son garde personnel.

-L'invasion. On ne sait toujours pas ce que l'ennemi prépare. Les derniers rapports faisaient état de mouvements de troupes en Dacie, et depuis, plus rien. A croire qu'aucun espion ne passe l'Illyrie ou les Alpes. » Quintus ferma les yeux quelques instants. « On nous as mis sur la piste des dragons parce que l'Empereur a entendu une rumeur sur leur pouvoir. Un homme a moitié fou à qui il manquait un bras est venu raconter des histoires abracadabrantes sur le pouvoir de ces créatures nordiques, et voilà que la première chose que fait Honorius après avoir décapité cet homme est de promouvoir un édit comme quoi la Legio IV Gallica doit partir à la chasse aux dragons. »

Il se tut, le souvenir de cette nouvelle l'emplissant encore de fureur. A peine rentré d'un raid contre les Suèves de l'autre côté du Rhin, il avait appris la nouvelle. L'empereur romain Honorius voulait des dragons pour défendre son Empire agonisant. Il avait obéi et mis ses troupes en marche en bon soldat, retirant la meilleure de ses forces sur une ligne de front déjà bien trop étirée. Malgré les protestations des chefs de clans Francs, Quintus avait un devoir envers Rome. Désormais, seul les troupes franques repoussaient les barbares de l'est, car pas loin de huit mille hommes s'étaient embarqués pour une expédition qui avait tout l'air d'une perte de temps.

Puis ils avaient capturés les premiers dragons. Quintus jeta un oeil à la fosse naturelle surplombant le camp dans laquelle était enfermés les bêtes. La découverte de ces créatures de légendes avait ravivé l'espoir. Si vraiment ces créatures pouvaient être domptés, le cours de la guerre serait inversé, et Rome ne craindrait plus son ennemi tant haï. Depuis leur arrivée dans l'archipel, ils en avaient capturés des dizaines, mais jamais aucun des soldats n'avaient pu en apprivoiser un sous peine d'écoper de sérieuse brûlures ou de terribles lacérations. Alors Quintus avait repoussé son départ encore et encore, s'enfonçant plus au nord, dans l'espoir de découvrir un moyen de dresser ces bêtes. Et voilà qu'il lui était servi sur un plateau. Cette jeune femme était un cadeau des dieux qu'il lui fallait préserver.

Il reprit la parole alors qu'un vent léger s'engouffrait dans la tente par l'ouverture. « De toute façon, nous devons attendre que Strabo et sa flotte revienne de leur exploration avant de songer à notre prochain mouvement. Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent. »

-Lui faites-vous vraiment confiance ? » demanda Lupus.

-Même si c'est un bâtard sournois, il reste mon cousin. Et il est romain, c'est donc un allié contre la marée d'ennemis que nous avons. »

Lupus s'approcha de Quintus et se tint légèrement derrière lui, regardant à son tour l'océan. Puis il croisa les bras et pencha sa tête en arrière, comme pour se parler à lui-même. « En fin de compte, tout ça se résoudra par la sueur et le fer romain. »

Quintus secoua la tête et sourit tristement alors que la lune tombait vers l'horizon, et que la lumière des étoiles s'étiolait devant l'aube imminente. « Non mon ami, » dit-il d'une voix sourde. « Cette fois, cela se résoudra par le feu des dragons et le sang des innocents. »

* * *

><p>Les éclairs fendaient la nuit. Le tonnerre suivit, grondant dans le lointain, comme si les dieux eux-même ruminaient leur colère. Sur ce point, Lucius Valerius Strabo était en accord avec eux. Debout sur la tour de proue de sa quinquérème, il observait l'horizon se couvrir de nuages noirs. Ses sourcils finement peignés se froncèrent sur son front dégarni et luisant de sueur malgré les températures basses du Grand Nord. A quelques mètres de lui, une torche éclairait son visage rubicond d'un éclat maléfique, alors que son œil gauche, devenu tout blanc suite au coup porté par un pirate des années plus tôt, ne reflétait que le vide. Son œil droit, en revanche, observait d'un air mauvais la tempête à l'horizon. Alors qu'un nouvel éclair déchirait la nuit, sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus, et il se retourna vers le pont inférieur pour observer les esclaves ramer.<p>

Les cinq rangs de rameurs ahanaient alors qu'ils tiraient et poussaient les avirons au rythme du tambour que le maître de nage faisait vrombir à chaque coup. La plupart de ces hommes étaient autrefois des hommes libres, devenus esclaves lors de pillages ou suite à des victoires militaires. D'autres étaient des criminels, envoyés au galère pour écoper leur peine lors d'innombrables années assis sur le banc. Bien entendu, une fois dans une galère, on n'en sortait que d'une seule manière, la mort.

Strabo grogna de mépris devant cette lie de la société romaine, et observa le reste de sa flotte. En plus de sa quinquérème personnelle, il commandait une flotte de plusieurs dizaines de vaisseaux. La plupart étaient des trirèmes, des bateaux à trois bancs de rameurs ainsi qu'une longue voile triangulaire pour avancer par grand vent. Ces vaisseaux étaient en formation resserrée autour de trois immenses navires de transport. Ces derniers, lourds et bas sur l'eau, étaient porteurs d'une cargaison très spéciale.

En voyant une lueur s'élever du pont de l'un de ces bateaux, Strabo eut un sourire mauvais. Ces navires de transports, semblables à d'immenses barges renforcées de métal, étaient tirés par de petits vaisseaux, les Hemigliola, qui fonctionnaient à la manière de remorqueurs de haute mer. Ainsi assistées dans leur avancée, ces immenses cages maritimes renfermaient tous les dragons que les chasseurs de Strabo avaient pu capturer.

-La chasse a été bonne, commandant, » dit une voix derrière lui.

Strabo ne prit pas la peine de se retourner alors que son homme de confiance, Rutilus, venait se placer à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Ce dernier, esclave affranchi, était un petit homme mince et sec d'origine orientale. Basané, il avait les traits tirés, hagards. Ses yeux vairons ne cessaient de fureter partout à la manière d'un prédateur, mais son corps mince, presque frêle, était parfaitement immobile. Il s'était mis au service de son précédent propriétaire après que celui-ci l'ait affranchi il y a des années.

Strabo se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en regardant les immenses barges tanguer pesamment sous le roulis.

-Espérons que la tempête ne nous frappera pas cette nuit, poursuivit Rutilus. « Si nous maintenons notre vitesse actuelle, nous arriverons au camp peu après l'aube. »

Le commandant se renfrogna en pensant à ce qui l'attendait à son retour. Il devrait à nouveau supporter le commandement arrogant de son cousin. Depuis le premier jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la frontière germaine, ils s'étaient haïs. Bien que Strabo soit plus âgé et plus expérimenté que Quintus, il y avait toujours quelque chose chez lui. Quelque chose qui donnait aux soldats l'envie de le suivre, talent que lui-même n'avait pas. Le commandant ne se considérait pas comme un lâche, il ne l'était pas. Il n'avait peut-être pas la bravoure du champ de bataille, mais c'était un excellent tacticien, doublé d'un fin homme politique.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de quitter Rome si sa précédente maîtresse avait été discrète. Strabo n'était peut-être pas un bel homme, mais il savait comment attirer les matrones romaines. Mais un simple incident de rumeurs l'avait chassé de la capitale impériale jusqu'à cette mer lointaine, perdue entre les rochers et les glaces. Il maudit une énième fois le destin qui avait voulu que ce soit Quintus et non lui qui soit nommé à la tête de l'expédition dans le Nord. Si cela avait été le cas, ce serait son cousin qui arpenterait les mers pendant que lui se réchaufferait dans sa tente en compagnie de vin et d'esclaves femelles. Il avait certes été promu amiral de la flotte, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation par rapport à sa situation actuelle.

Revenant à la réalité, il jeta un dernier regard vers le soleil couchant qui s'abîmait à présent entre les nuages orageux, et descendit sur le pont inférieur, son serviteur derrière lui.

-Mettez le cap sur l'ex insula. Je veux pouvoir rentrer au camp le plus vite possible. Quand aux bêtes, empêchez leur la moindre étincelle. Je refuse de perdre notre précieuse cargaison alors que nous sommes si proche du port. »

Les ordres coururent le long de la flotte, par signaux, jusqu'au immenses barges, tandis que le commandant descendait au niveau inférieur de la quinquérème.

-Et amenez-moi du vin ! » Cria-t-il en pénétrant dans sa cabine.


	4. Chapitre 3: Esclaves

**Salut Salut ! Désolé pour le retard de publication du chapitre, même si en même temps, je n'avais pas donné de date précise :D retardé par la préparation du mariage de ma soeur (qui s'est très ben passé au demeurant), et par une connction internet plus que lâche, je vous livre donc avec une semaine de retard, le chapitre trois ! J'essaierais de poster le quatrième ce week-end, histoire de me faire pardonner :) Merci à vous tous, lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer ! Enjoy :)**

**Chapitre 3 : Esclaves :**

Astrid s'était reposé durant toute la journée lorsque les gardes l'emmenèrent pour un nouvel interrogatoire. Elle en avait profité pour reprendre des forces et se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. Le camp des esclaves était situé légèrement à l'extérieur du fort, afin d'éviter qu'en cas de révolte les esclaves ne soient trop proches des points névralgiques, comme l'armurerie ou le débarcadère. C'était en tout cas ce que lui avait dit un esclave ibère qui connaissait suffisamment bien le nordique pour se faire comprendre des vikings.

Lorsqu'elle avait été ramenée au camp à l'aube, l'ibère était venu la voir et lui avait proposé un bol de ragoût fumant. Ce n'est qu'en sentant l'odeur de légumes cuits qu'Astrid s'était rendu compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle s'était jetée sur sa part avec voracité et avait terminé son repas très vite, profitant de la chaleur du ragoût pour repousser le froid. Elle s'était alors endormi, épuisée et désespérée par son nouveau statut. Elle ne s'était réveillée ensuite que durant l'après-midi, pour se rendre compte que l'enclos était presque vide. Il y avait d'habitude près de deux cent esclaves d'origines différentes, avec une grande majorité de nordiques, mais elle s'était retrouvée seule avec l'ibère et un autre esclave qui semblait malade.

Ce dernier souffrait visiblement d'une infection suite à des blessures infligées par un fouet. Astrid frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il avait fallu pour que cet homme arbore de telles plaies. L'homme gémissait et délirait dans son sommeil, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles aux oreilles d'Astrid. Toutefois, elle apprit quelques mots de cette langue étrange que les envahisseurs parlaient, comme « merci », ou « bonjour ». L'ibère, dont elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Lucco, lui avait enseigné ces mots peu de temps avant que les gardes ne l'emmène à nouveau.

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, elle fut amenée à la tente du légat, le commandant de l'expédition. Au vu de la déférence des autres soldats lors de son premier interrogatoire, il s'agissait sans doute du jeune homme aux yeux gris qui ressemblait tant à son bien-aimé. En pénétrant à nouveau dans la tente, elle eut l'impression qu'elle venait juste d'en sortir. Les quatre hommes étaient toujours là, exactement dans la même position que la dernière fois, même si il n'y avait plus de trace de moquerie dans les yeux du mercenaire.

Comme la nuit précédente, ce fut le soldat qui commença l'interrogatoire. Il posa de nombreuses questions, à la fois sur les défenses des villages vikings, mais aussi sur le mode de vie de leurs habitants. Si celle-ci fut surprise de savoir que les envahisseurs s'intéressaient à ses coutumes, elle le fut encore plus en découvrant que le centurion notait chacun de ses mots sur des parchemins. La fatigue et la faim aidant, Astrid s'emmêla plusieurs fois, ne se rappelant plus ce qu'elle avait dit la veille pour continuer son mensonge.

Puis soudain, le général s'avança et le silence se fit. Son compagnon s'écarta d'Astrid et revint à sa place. Le jeune homme se planta devant la guerrière qui remarqua à nouveau la similitude de certains traits avec ceux d'Harold. Mais ceux-ci étaient toujours contrebalancés par son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche et Astrid fut surprise quand il commença à parler.

-Tu es maligne, nordienne. Tu as l'esprit vif. C'est un trait de caractère que j'apprécie. »Devant la surprise d'Astrid, il eut un sourire moqueur. « Il est inutile de faire semblant de ne pas te comprendre, c'est une insulte à ton intelligence.

« Maintenant dis-moi, » continua-t-il en s'agenouillant pour que son visage se retrouve en face de celui de la jeune femme, « comment as-tu fait pour éduquer ton dragon ? »

Alors que ce mot était prononcé, Astrid sentit une vague de culpabilité l'engloutir et les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle avait tellement été occupée par sa survie et par son devenir qu'elle en avait oublié sa plus proche confidente, sa dragonne. Tentant de refouler sa soudaine tristesse, elle se contenta de serrer les dents et de fusiller du regard le général. Celui-ci l'observa longuement, et haussa un sourcil lorsque l'émotion de la jeune femme menaça de déborder. Puis il soupira et se releva en montrant chacune des autres personnes du doigt.

-Voici Nepos, mon centurion. Lupus est mon garde du corps et Ceanatis est le chef de mes auxiliaires. Quand à moi, je me nomme Quintus Aquarius Falco et je suis le légat de la Legio IV Gallica, au service de l'Empire Romain. Ces noms ne doivent rien te dire, » poursuivit-il en pointant le doigt vers Astrid, « mais sache que tu as devant toi l'état major de la plus grande armée du monde. En tant qu'esclave, sache que c'est un privilège, mais tu es une esclave différente des autres. »

Il se mit à marcher de long en large à travers la tente tout en continuant son discours.

-Sache que tu seras largement avantagée par tes conditions de vie, nordienne. La plupart de tes compatriotes mourront d'ici à ce que nous soyons rentrés chez nous, mais pas toi. Tu nous servira, de gré ou de force, car nous avons besoin de ce que tu peux nous enseigner sur les dragons. Tu ne retournera peut-être jamais chez toi, car tant que nous n'aurons pas vaincu l'ennemi, tu nous aideras à discipliner ces bêtes. »

Le général s'arrêta quelques instants, plongé dans ses pensées. Le silence s'éternisa ainsi pendant quelques minutes, pendant qu'Astrid ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissante, la cascade d'émotions qui passait par le regard du jeune homme. De la colère, de la tristesse, de la mélancolie, et surtout, de l'espoir. Ce fut cette dernière lueur qui captiva la guerrière pendant un instant, car durant le bref moment ou l'émotion s'était inscrite sur le visage du légat, son visage s'était ouvert, et le masque de souffrance s'était déchiré. Mais l'image passa bien vite et l'illusion exerça à nouveau ses droits.

« Aussi je repose ma question, » reprit Quintus après quelques instants, « Comment as-tu fait pour que ton dragon t'obéisse ? »

-ELLE ne m'obéit pas, » cracha Astrid, « elle me fait confiance. Ce ne sont pas des animaux, ils ont de sentiments comme nous ! Sur Berk, tous nos dragons sont libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitent, nous vivons en harmonie ! Les enfermer comme vous faites, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la cruauté ! »

Quintus l'observa quelques instants, alors qu'elle tentait de contenir sa fureur et son inquiétude au fond d'elle. Puis il se releva et fit signe aux gardes de la remettre debout.

-Suivez-moi. » Puis il sortit de la tente. Tous se levèrent, et emboîtèrent le pas au légat. Astrid, à nouveau debout, fut poussée par les gardes pour la faire avancer, mais elle pouvait se déplacer elle-même sans qu'ils aient besoin de la traîner, aussi la marche parut-elle moins éreintante.

Quintus mena le groupe à l'extérieur du fort, traversant la marée de tentes, puis passant sous des herses reliant les deux points des barricades. Passant la première, puis la deuxième palissade, il se dirigea ensuite vers une dépression qui allait en se resserrant, jusqu'à devenir une ravine s'enfonçant sous terre après plusieurs centaines de mètres. A l'entrée de la dépression, une construction de bois semblable à une grue sur poulie tenait accroché à de longs câbles de cuir une plate-forme de bois sur laquelle s'entassaient de nombreux produits. Plusieurs esclaves étaient occupés à charger des paniers remplis de poissons au vu de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, ainsi que du matériel militaire, sous la surveillance de quelques légionnaires. A quelques mètres de là toutefois, des marches taillées dans la terre et la pierre s'enfonçaient dans la crevasse en formant une longue diagonale pour atteindre le fond, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Le général emprunta l'escalier, laissant le monte-charge derrière lui. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et descendirent le long de la ravine. Au bout de quelques marches, toutefois, Astrid remarqua des barres de fer dans le prolongement de chaque marche qui rejoignaient l'autre côté de la ravine et s'y enfonçait, formant ainsi une cage triangulaire dans l'escalier était la tangente. De par la nature même du lieu, Astrid eut un frisson en songeant à ce qu'elle trouverait en bas.

Après quelques minutes de descente silencieuse, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées, ils atteignirent le fond. L'escalier se terminait assez abruptement, ne laissant que peu d'espace pour se détourner du mur de pierre qui venait clore la ravine jusqu'à la hauteur des plus hautes barres. Les plus basses se redressaient pour former une immense cage sur toute la largeur de la ravine, empêchant des mouvements brusques. Se tenant aux abords de l'immense cellule, Astrid aperçut que cette dernière était compartimenté en de grands enclos recueillant plusieurs dragons en même temps. Ces derniers étaient entassés dans ces cages comme du bétail, se marchant presque les uns sur les autres tant ils étaient nombreux. Si certains étaient libres de leurs mouvements, la plupart possédaient une muselière de cuir qui les empêchaient d'ouvrir trop grand la bouche. Des filets d'eaux descendaient le long du mur et venaient arroser les dragons en éclaboussant le sol un peu partout. En levant les yeux, la jeune femme aperçut le monte charge descendre jusqu'à la limite des barreaux horizontaux qui enfermaient les dragons dans la ravine. Deux hommes se tenaient accrochés par des filins à la corde retenant la plate-forme, se penchant presque au dessus du vide. Les deux hommes en question se retournèrent et s'emparèrent des tonneaux remplis de poissons qu'ils vidèrent sur toute la longueur de la ravine, permettant ainsi aux dragons de se nourrir.

Astrid trembla de rage devant ces conditions insupportables. La plupart des dragons avaient des regards éteints, vides, sans espoir. Certains parmi les plus gros et les plus dangereux rugissaient toujours leur colère, mais l'humidité omniprésente les empêchaient de cracher des flammes ou quoique ce soit d'autres. En fouillant du regard les enclos les plus proches, elle finit par apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Sans soucier de sa sécurité, elle vint s'accrocher aux barreaux, et tout en tentant de les écarter vainement, elle cria :

-Tempête !

Le dragon-vipère,qui était couché aux abords d'un des enclos les plus proches, releva la tête soudainement, et Astrid vit sa pupille s'élargir de soulagement en voyant son amie humaine en vie. Elle écarta les ailes pour se relever, ce qui arracha des grognements désapprobateurs de la part des dragons à ses côtés, et se précipita sur les barreaux. Elle ne réussit pas à passer son bec, mais les bras d'Astrid étaient suffisamment minces pour passer à travers l'immense cage, et elle vint se frotter dans cette étreinte familière.

La jeune femme en pleura de soulagement, tandis que Tempête ronronnait et tentait de se blottir le plus possible contre elle. Derrière elle, les romains regardèrent, surpris, le lien qui unissait la guerrière à sa dragonne, et Quintus, fasciné, laissa échapper un « comment fait-elle ça ? ». Astrid ne se souciait que de la chaleur qui s'échappait des écailles de Tempête et de son ronronnement. Elle s'excusa en chuchotant, sanglotant à moitié tant sa culpabilité et son soulagement étaient forts. La dragonne lui donna un léger coup de tête pour montrer son affection et son pardon.

Finalement, Astrid se tourna vers les romains assemblés derrière elle, et elle parla d'une voix pleine de rage.

-De quel droit les parquez-vous comme des animaux ? » gronda-t-elle. « Ils ont plus que vous le droit de vivre libres !

Devant la fureur de la jeune femme, les deux gardes vinrent s'interposer entre elle et Quintus, qui ne détacha pourtant pas son regard des dragons. Astrid fulmina pendant quelques instants, puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Pourquoi capturez-vous ces dragons ? Quelle est l'inepte raison qui vous pousse à enfermer ces créatures majestueuses ?

Les hommes présents se regardèrent, mais ce fut le légat, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague, qui répondit :

-Le désespoir. »

Astrid s'attendait à tout, mais la surprise la laissa pantoise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand une sonnerie de cor, suivie quelques instants plus tard par des trompettes, lui fit lever les yeux. L'appel fit revenir Quintus à la réalité qui regarda lui aussi à travers les barreaux de la cage, puis qui murmura : « Ce doit être Strabo. Ramenez-là aux cellules, » dit-il aux gardes avant de se détourner en compagnie de ses officiers. « Il me faut accueillir mon cousin. Nous reparlerons plus tard de tes dons avec ces bêtes, guerrière. »

Les deux soldats s'emparèrent des bras enchaînés de la jeune femme et la tirèrent à l'écart de la cage. Tempête se mit à rugir alors qu'elle était séparée de sa cavalière, mais ne put que vainement montrer sa colère alors qu'Astrid était emmenée vers sa cage. Celle-ci lui cria toutefois de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle reviendrait. _Du moins je l'espère, _pensa la jeune femme alors que ses geôliers la reconduisait vers l'escalier humide de la ravine.

* * *

><p>Tout en se dirigeant vers l'embarcadère abritant l'immense flotte romaine, Quintus songea à la façon dont cette jeune femme avait réussi à apaiser ce dragon. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur relation, un sentiment qui le perturbait, et sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Ce fut Nepos qui lui fournit la réponse en entamant la conversation :<p>

-C'était incroyable. On aurait dit qu'elle retrouvait une amie, et non pas un animal. »

-Je prends soin de mon cheval et je l'apprécie, mais il reste une bête, je n'en fais pas un plat quand il meurt, » renchérit Ceanatis.

-Certains des peuples nomades pourraient ne pas être d'accord avec toi, mon ami, » répondit Quintus. Il continua son chemin, longeant les barricades intérieures en suivant le couloir fortifié qui reliait le fort aux quais de bois utilisés pour débarquer les marchandises et les troupes.

Celui-ci était construit à la mode romaine, avec un long quai principal pour les barges de débarquement, qui se prolongeait ensuite sur les côtés en des quais de plus en plus petits pour le chargement et le déchargement des denrées ou des fournitures nécessaires à la marche d'une armée. Bien sûr, les quais ainsi construits ne pouvaient abriter qu'une petite partie de la flotte, aussi avaient-ils été construits dans un renfoncement de l'île, plus semblable à un coin inversé qu'à une véritable crique.

Ce lagon s'ouvrait sur une longue plage de plusieurs centaines de mètres, bordée aux extrémités par des falaises. Les trirèmes et les birèmes, qui composaient l'essentiel de la flotte, étaient échoués sur le rivage et tirés à terre, ce qui les maintenaient à l'abri, mais permettait aussi de rembarquer rapidement les troupes si nécessaire. Cela permettait ainsi à la quasi-totalité de la flotte de s'abriter du vent et des puissantes vagues marines qui venaient se briser sur les immenses parois rocheuses. Actuellement, seul deux des cinq barges de transport des dragons étaient à quai, ainsi que l'Hexarème personnelle de Quintus.

Le petit groupe émergea de la protection qui séparait le port du reste des fortifications, mesure de sécurité supplémentaire à la fois pour parer à des attaques venues de la mer, mais aussi pour empêcher d'éventuels prisonniers de s'échapper. Se dirigeant vers le quai principal, ils aperçurent les premiers navires de la flotte d'expédition pénétrer dans la crique. Tirées par les Hémigliola, les vaisseaux-prisons s'arrimèrent lentement au ponton, les unes derrière les autres. L'Hexarème de Strabo vint se positionner de l'autre côté du quai, à proximité du second vaisseau amiral. Le reste de la flotte, composé de trirèmes, vint s'échouer sur les plages avec les autres navires plus petit de la flotte. A peine le sable raclait-il la coque que l'équipage et la garnison sautaient à terre pour tirer davantage le bateau vers la terre, pour empêcher que la marée ne l'emporte.

Les barges et le vaisseau amiral finissant de s'amarrer, une lourde planche fut posée en travers du pont et l'amiral Lucius Strabo en descendit. Arborant un air arrogant, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son cousin, le commandant en second de l'expédition se tint quelques secondes sur la passerelle, prenant son temps pour saluer ce qui était son supérieur hiérarchique. Il leva le bras, paume en avant, puis ramena sa main sur son cœur en fermant le poing. « Ave, Légat. Moi, Lucius Strabo, revient de mon expédition au Nord. »

Quintus ignora l'insulte sous-entendue selon laquelle l'expédition était l'idée de Strabo, et répondit par le même geste. Croisant le regard de son cousin, il n'y lut que du mépris, auquel il répondit par son regard de glace, plein de dédain pour cet homme qui était plus un animal politique qu'un véritable chef. « Ave, Amiral. Bon retour sur l'ex insula. La chasse a-t-elle été fructueuse ?

-Elle l'a été. Nos trois barges sont remplis de dragons, et nous avons découvert de nouvelles espèces. Il y a aussi des traces d'expédition nordienne dans ces eaux, et j'apporte des nouvelles intéressantes à ce sujet. »

-Fort bien. Reposez-vous, j'attends votre rapport sous ma tente dans deux heures. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna, laissant un amiral rouge de l'affront implicite qu'il venait de lui faire. Un légat avait théoriquement le droit de donner des ordres à un officier de la marine impériale, mais il existait une tradition dans les missions expéditionnaires qui donnait à l'Amiral un rang de décision à peu près équivalent à celui du légat. Or, par ses mots, Quintus faisait clairement de Strabo un de ses subordonnés. Nepos, dans le dos du jeune homme, chuchota : « Ce n'était pas très prudent. »

-Peut-être pas, répondit Ceanatis en étouffant un rire, mais la tête qu'à fait ce mangeur de couilles valait largement le risque. »

-Lui faites-vous vraiment confiance ? » Rappela une énième fois Lupus.

-Bien sûr que non. Il est trop vénal et fourbe pour que je me repose sur lui dans une situation ou je n'aurais pas l'avantage. Il semble avoir accompli sa mission, c'est tout ce que j'attendais de lui. »

Derrière eux, les soldats commençaient à débarquer les dragons les uns après les autres des barges, tenant à l'aide de longues perches terminées par des filets leurs ailes près du corps et leur gueule fermée. Puis, en une longue procession animale, ils furent conduits dans la ravine ou les attendaient leurs congénères déjà séquestrés.

Le temps que Quintus et son état-major retourne à la tente de commandement et qu'ils se préparent au conseil de guerre en compagnie des plus hauts officiers, La plupart des dragons étaient enfermés et les troupes parties en expédition regagnèrent leur quartier. Bientôt, le camp s'emplit à nouveau des rumeurs et des bruits qui sont le quotidien d'une légion. Les soldats nettoyaient leur équipement, séchaient leurs vêtements trempés par les embruns du large, et se reposaient en attendant l'heure du souper. Lorsque celui-ci sonna, à l'aide des trompettes, les cohortes de la légion se dirigèrent vers les tentes de l'intendance les unes après les les autres pour prendre le repas du soir.

Le repas qui fut servi aux officiers était frugal, mais nourrissant. Une bouillie de légumes et de poisson agrémenté de vin et de viande salée suffirent à contenter les hommes, malgré le fait que ce régime durait depuis plusieurs mois. Une fois le repas terminé, et même si les officiers avaient mangés debout en discutant de leur mission, les couverts furent débarrassés par les esclaves et des cartes furent étalées sur les tables contenant anciennement la marmite du ragoût. Tous se penchèrent avec attention sur celle que l'Amiral Strabo avait ramenée avec lui. « Nous avons remonté le long de différentes îles inhabitées mais remplies de dragons jusqu'aux prochains signes d'habitation viking, ici, » commença Strabo en désignant le sud-ouest de l'immense archipel. Malgré nos trois mois d'expéditions, au vu de cette carte, je dirais que nous n'avons exploré que le quart de ces îles, et nos barges sont déjà presque remplies.

-Ou avez-vous eu cette carte ? » Demanda Nepos. « Elle n'est pas de notre fabrication.

-Non en effet, » répondit Strabo avec un sourire mauvais. « Nous avons trouvé cette carte en pillant des village de pêcheurs nordien à la limite de notre itinéraire. Nous avons pu nous réapprovisionner en nourriture et prendre une pause avant de repartir vers l'ex insula.

-Vous avez pris le risque de dévoiler notre présence aux nordiens juste pour satisfaire votre appétit ? » S'écria Quintus. « Nous étions convenus que notre avancée devait être rapide et furtive, sans que les plus gros clans ne nous remarquent !

-Croyez-moi, personne ne s'est échappé, » répondit Strabo, sur la défensive. « Nous avons tués tous ceux qui ne nous servaient à rien et avons capturé les autres. Ils ont remplacés les rameurs que nous avons perdu durant des grains ou à cause d'accidents. Puis nous avons tout brûler pour dissimuler nos traces. Avec un peu de chances, ils croiront que ce sont les dragons qui ont fait ça. Tout est sous contrôle, légat.

-C'est à moi de décider si c'est le cas, Amiral, » souligna Quintus. « Mais passons. Que nous apprends donc cette carte ?

-Que si nous montons encore plus au nord, nous risquons de rencontrer encore plus de résistance de la part des barbares. Nous avons connaissance de deux îles fortifiées par des clans très agressifs, semble-t-il. Nous n'avons pas été au contact, mais nos birèmes envoyées en éclaireur ont fait état d'une importante flotte sur la première île et d'une immense forteresse souterraine dans la seconde. Nous avons perdu un navire pour obtenir cette dernière information, car ils ont des catapultes pouvant abattre nos navires à longue distance.

« Toutefois, continua Strabo en déployant un morceau de tissu sur la table à côté de la carte, j'ai réussi à rassembler quelques informations. Rutilus ! » appela-t-il.

Un homme, qui jusque là s'était tenu en retrait, s'avança dans la lumière des braseros et s'inclina devant les officiers. Ces derniers reconnurent alors l'affranchi de l'Amiral, qui avait des méthodes particulières pour faire parler les prisonniers.

-Dis au légat ce que tu appris. » Ordonna Strabo.

L'homme s'inclina à nouveau et commença à parler d'une voix monocorde, totalement dénuée d'émotions, malgré son regard vif qui ne cessait de changer de direction. « Seigneur, l'interrogatoire des prisonniers a été couronné de succès. Grâce aux informations que j'ai pu rassembler des sujets, il s'avère que les îles fortifiées sont les demeures des pirates Berserkers et des Bannis vikings.

-Je connais les Berserkers, » interrompit Ceanatis. « Certains de leurs navires sont descendus jusqu'en Francie pour piller nos côtes. Ces mecs sont des tarés qui se battent comme des démons, et le plus étrange, qui meurent en riant. On dit qu'ils ingurgitent des drogues pour combattre, ce qui les rend totalement imprévisibles.

-Votre connaissance de ces hommes est exacte, Centurio Primus, répondit Rutilus. « Toutefois, même si leur flotte est extrêmement puissante, leur île n'est rien de plus qu'un vulgaire rocher, car ils vivent de pillage et de tributs de la part d'autres villages plus faibles. Les bannis, quand à eux, ne sont qu'un ramassis de brigands et d'esclavagistes s'étant rassemblés en un clan particulier. Ils sont relativement nombreux, et sont des hommes habitués aux privations, ce sont donc de bons combattants.

« Mais le plus intéressant est à venir. Si ce que m'ont dit les prisonniers sont vrais, ils semblent capturer des dragons pour les dresser. »

La plupart des officiers présents haussèrent les sourcils et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Quintus, pour sa part, jeta un regard en coin à Lupus qui hocha la tête en silence. Puis il se retourna vers le serviteur de Strabo et dit : « Tu en es sûr ?

-Absolument, seigneur. Les sujets ont été formels. Ils capturent des dragons pour en faire une armée, semble-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ces deux clans sont en guerre contre un troisième village au nord de leurs îles, dans lequel la plupart des habitants volent à dos de dragon. Les Berserkers et les Bannis ont donc décidé de se mettre au niveau de leur adversaire.

-Trois villages de dragonniers, ça fait beaucoup, Légat, » dit Ceanatis. « Je ne suis pas sûr que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

-Pourtant, ce serait le moment de frapper ! » rétorqua Strabo. « D'après ce que Rutilus m'a dit, ces barbares en sont au même stade que nous, mais ils ont un nombre de dragons conséquents. Si nous attaquions maintenant, nous pourrions les surpasser en nombre et en armement puis nous emparer de leur dragons ! Nous aurions alors de quoi rentrer à Rome en triomphe !

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour la gloire, Amiral, » l'interrompit Quintus. « Nous sommes là pour sauver l'Empire de la plus grande menace qu'Il ait jamais affronté. »

Il se tut quelques instants pendant que les officiers de cohortes discutaient entre eux, de même que les commandants auxiliaires. La menace était réelle pour l'expédition, car des chevaucheurs de dragons pouvaient facilement calciner la flotte romaine et le fort, laissant ainsi ses hommes dépourvus de toute défense et de moyen de repli. Durant les longs mois de chasse aux dragons, ils avaient été chanceux, discernant des méthodes relativement efficace pour capturer des dragons sans trop les blesser ou les handicaper. Mais ils avaient toujours agi lentement, sur des individus isolés ou en faible groupe. De nombreux soldats avaient été blessés durant ces captures. Mais d'un autre côté, l'opportunité d'une dernière attaque contre des pillards nordiens qui harcelaient les côtes franques depuis longtemps, avec en prime la capture des dragons qu'ils leurs manquaient était tentante.

Se rappelant soudain les paroles d'Astrid, Quintus hocha la tête pour lui-même. D'après la nordienne, les habitants de Berk étaient les plus puissants de l'archipel, il ne servait donc à rien de les défier dans un combat qui pourrait devenir meurtrier pour les deux camps. Ces deux clans, d'un autre côté, étaient une nuisance pour le commerce romain au sud et ils possédaient des dragons. L'attaque de ces forces pourrait ainsi mener Berk à tenter d'entrer en pourparlers avec l'Empire pour leur fournir des dresseurs de dragons. Qui plus est, ils avaient la fiancée du chef en otage, ce qui était un gage de négociation certain.

Quintus leva la main pour obtenir le silence. Il regarda tour à tour Lupus, Nepos et Ceanatis, qui hochèrent chacun la tête à leur tour. Prenant une grande respiration, il se tourna finalement vers Strabo. « Fort bien Amiral. Reposez-vous aujourd'hui et demain, puis nous amorcerons les préparatifs pour le départ de la flotte. La Legio IV Gallica repart en guerre. Gloriam Imperator ! »

Les vivats retentirent dans toute la tente et se propagèrent au camp tout entier quand la nouvelle fut connue. Puis chaque homme, en son for intérieur, recommanda son âme aux dieux pour la dure bataille qui s'annonçait.

* * *

><p>-Et je maintiens que tes moutons n'avaient rien à faire dans mon champ ! »<p>

Harold soupira. L'heure du dîner était déjà passée et pourtant il restait encore des choses à faire. A ses côtés, Gueulefor réprima un sourire en voyant le jeune chef réprimer un bâillement. Depuis qu'Harold était devenu chef, il ne ménageait pas sa peine pour rendre au village son prestige d'antan.

L'attaque de Drago Poinsanklan sur Berk avait causé de nombreux dégâts, à la fois matériels, mais aussi dans les esprits. Certes, les vikings savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles, mais les longues années de paix passées sous la férule de Stoïck la Brute et les liens forgés avec les dragons avaient endormis la méfiance dans le cœur des habitants de Berk. L'attaque du village par l'Alpha de Drago avait été une cuisante leçon, et Harold n'était pas près de l'oublier.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque son regard se posa sur le siège légèrement en retrait du sien, surélevé par rapport au reste du grand hall. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à prendre la place de son père avant des années. Mais voilà qu'il était chef maintenant, et il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à prendre cette place qu'il savait ne pas mériter.

Il avait toujours été différent de son père, il le savait. Si ces différences les avaient autrefois éloignés, allant jusqu'au bannissement temporaire d'Harold lorsque son père avait appris qu'il apprivoisait un dragon, elles les avaient toutefois rapprochés ensuite en formant une solide relation père-fils, même si celle-ci était parfois compliqué.

Puis Valka, sa mère, avait refait surface. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche, ou vers le fond de la salle, la veuve de Stoïk enseignait aux jeunes vikings tous les rudiments de la confection du cuir. Harold se rappelait encore la première qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il avait mis du temps à se faire à l'idée que c'était réellement sa mère, là, devant lui. Puis son père avait fait la même découverte, et pour un temps, ils avaient formés une véritable famille. Le jeune homme se rappelait encore du visage de son père, débarrassé de nombreuses rides de soucis et de chagrin. Et quand il regardait Valka, on pouvait y voir tout l'amour et la dévotion que Stoïk portait à son épouse.

Mais leur bonheur avait été de courte durée, car la haine des hommes et des dragons était passée par là. Stoïk avait donné sa vie pour son fils, et ce dernier avait succédé à son père en tant que chef de Berk. Mais il n'arrivait pas à penser comme tel. Sa mère l'avait rejoint et faisait son possible pour l'aider à surmonter cette douleur, même si c'était difficile pour elle aussi. Dans un certain sens, cela était pire pour Valka. Elle avait vécue tellement d'années en étant certaine de ne plus jamais revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait que le perdre une seconde fois juste après ses retrouvailles avait dû là déchirer.

Harold se réveillait parfois la nuit, en sueur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il voyait son père s'effondrer dans une explosion de plasma. Dans ces moments-là, étonnamment, seul Krokmou parvenait à le rassurer. Ce dernier était le seul à pouvoir percer la carapace de tristesse que le jeune façonnait autour de lui. Ses grands yeux vert, étincelants de culpabilité et d'amour pour le petit garçon effrayé qu'il était au cœur de la nuit, permettaient à Harold de se sentir mieux. « La peine passerait en son temps », avait dit Gueulefor, mais il ne l'oubliait vraiment que quand il était sur Krokmou. La Furie Nocturne était toujours à ses côtés, sauf dans les moments barbants comme celui-ci ou il devait régler les problèmes du village. Généralement, il attendait en dehors du grand hall en faisant la sieste jusqu'à ce que Harold sorte pour voler. Au vu de l'heure, il devait piaffer d'impatience. Il en allait de même pour Harold. En levant une énième fois les yeux au ciel, il se racla la gorge en voyant que les deux vikings venus exposer le problème de violation de propriété se préparait à en venir aux mains.

-Mes amis, s'il-vous-plaît, » dit-il avec un sourire glacé. « Calmons-nous quelques instants. Vous êtes les derniers vikings plaidants de la journée, et je cris que nous avons tous envie de rentrer chez nous. Vous dites qu'il a laissé ses moutons paître sur votre champ durant toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-il à l'un des deux hommes qui acquiesça, soudain peu sûr de lui.

-Ça me semble assez simple à régler, chef, » dit Gueulefor en baillant.

Harold lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de s'adresser au second homme, responsable de l'incident. « Mon brave ami, vous allez cette nuit accueillir deux troupeaux de moutons au lieu d'un seul, afin que personne ne soit lésé dans cette affaire. Je vous remercie tous de votre temps, les audiences sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. »

Harold se leva et fendit la foule alors même que tout le monde n'en était qu'à saisir le sens des mots du jeune chef. Celui-ci passa à côté du groupe d'enfant sous la surveillance de sa mère et l'étreignit avant de lui souffler à l'oreille : « Je sors voler avec Krokmou, je reviendrais plus tard dans la nuit. Des nouvelles d'Astrid ? »

Valka répondit à l'étreinte de son fils puis la quitta pour observer celui-ci. Harold ne dormait plus beaucoup, si bien que son jeune visage arborait plusieurs marques de fatigue. De pâles cernes violaçaient le contour de ses yeux, tandis que des rides soucieuses apparaissaient sur son front. Toutefois, le sourire fatigué que lui offrit son fils devant cette inspection était sincère. Il appréciait son inquiétude, même si ils savaient tous les deux ne rien pouvoir faire pour alléger la souffrance de l'autre. Valka serra l'épaule d'Harold et répondit tendrement : « Ne va pas trop loin, fils, tu es notre chef, maintenant, nous ne pouvons te permettre de te perdre. »

-Tu me le dis à chaque fois, maman » soupira Harold.

-C'est une prérogative de mère, « répondit celle-ci en riant. « Si cela peut te rassurer, sache je continuerais même quand tu auras mon âge et que je serais une veille femme. Ce n'est plus à toi d'errer à l'aventure, tu dois protéger notre village. »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, et Harold le savait. Ce n'était qu'une constatation. Il avait le premier décidé d'ouvrir Berk au monde, car à l'exception des rares marchands qui montaient aussi loin au nord et des quelques réunions des chefs de clan, personne ne savait réellement ce qui se passait dans le reste du monde. Or, maintenant que les vikings volent à dos de dragon, le monde est devenu encore plus vaste, et plus accessible. Mais il fallait adjoindre l'exploration au confort et à la sécurité. Il avait donc envoyé ses dragonniers, composés en tout et pour tout de Rustik, Varek, et des jumeaux pour explorer les environs, ainsi que sa fiancée.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ils partaient en exploration pour un temps déterminé et dans des directions différentes, et élargissaient leur périmètre de patrouille au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient de nouvelles îles ou des choses intéressantes. Au bout de tout ce temps, leurs patrouilles englobaient la quasi-totalité de l'archipel draconique, permettant ainsi de créer des liens commerciaux durables avec les autres clans vikings à l'exception des plus hostiles. Berk resplendissait en tant que centre commercial et diplomatique de l'archipel, ce qui diminuait de fait le risque d'attaque sur le village par le jeu des alliances. La politique était une chose complexe, mais Harold y excellait.

Gueulefor arriva sur les talons d'Harold et se contenta de grogner d'un air théâtral. « Génial, j'imagine que tu ne va pas venir m'aider à la forge ce soir non plus ? »

-Eh non, mon cher ami, pas ce soir non plus, » répondit Harold sur le même ton.

C'était devenu une plaisanterie entre eux, car Harold n'avait plus le temps d'aider à la forge depuis son intronisation en tant que chef de Berk. De fait, la génération suivante avait pris le relais, et le viking à la main interchangeable était désormais aidé de deux apprentis, même si aux yeux de Gueulefor, Harold avait été le meilleur de tous.

-Bah, peut-être que tu pourras venir me voir un peu quand ta cheftaine sera rentrée de patrouille ! » dit le forgeron.

-J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit déjà là, elle me manque. Cela va faire plus de trois jours, qu'elle est partie. »

-Mon fils, si il y a une chose que tu dois apprendre, c'est de laisser aux femmes vikings leur indépendance, » sourit Valka. « Elle est partie au sud par l'itinéraire le plus long. Ce voyage prend parfois plus d'une semaine, alors sois patient. »

-Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez encore plus profiter de votre soirée de retrouvailles, » dit Gueulefor avec un sourire goguenard, avant qu'une tape sur le crâne par la main de Valka le rappelle à l'ordre.

Harold se contenta de rire légèrement et sortit de la grande salle en faisant un signe de la main à sa mère et son ami. Comme il l'avait prévu, une masse noire se précipita sur lui et le renversa avant qu'une large langue rose ne vienne décaper sa tunique. En riant, il passa les bras autour du cou de Krokmou et laissa le dragon le redresser pour qu'il puisse se mettre en selle. Les excuses viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant chacun des deux ne souhaitait qu'une chose: voler. Voler là ou personne ne vole. Aller là ou personne ne va.

Alors que l'air fendait son visage tandis que Krokmou s'élevait vers le soleil couchant, tous ses soucis le quittèrent pendant un temps, et il en oublia même ses retrouvailles avec celle qui serait bientôt sa femme.


	5. Chapitre 4: Menaces

**Salut salut ! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, j'ai effectué quelques ajustements dans mon histoire, car je sentais que je commençais à m'éparpiller, du coup j'ai changé quelques petites choses, et ça a pris plus longtemps que prévu. De nombreuses références dans ce chapitre, j'offrirais mon respect et mon admiration éternelle à celui qui les trouvera tous ! Enjoy ! :)**

**Chapitre 4 : Menaces**

Trois jours avaient passés. Trois jours durant lesquels la signification du mot « esclave » apparaissait dans toute sa misère à Astrid. Alors que les légionnaires se reposaient et vaquaient à leurs occupations, la jeune femme avait été réquisitionnée pour accomplir de nombreuses tâches de la vie quotidienne. Nouvellement vêtue de la tunique rouge des esclaves et d'une cape de peau pour la protéger du froid, son équipement ayant été confisqué, Astrid croisa les bras en tremblant de froid devant l'immense fosse à enclos. En effet, suite aux ordres du légat, Astrid s'était vue confiée la responsabilité de l'entretien des dragons. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les toucher, car le risque qu'elle puisse s'échapper avec l'un d'eux était un risque que personne ne voulait courir. Elle se retrouvait donc en charge d'une dizaine d'esclaves, sous la surveillance du même nombre de gardes, avec pour tâche de nettoyer les enclos des dragons, de les nourrir le moment venu et surtout de prendre soin des bêtes pour ne pas qu'elles s'affaiblissent et meurent.

Selon les différentes conversations qu'elle tenait de ses « assistants », les romains avaient capturés de nombreux dragons depuis leur arrivée sur l'_ex insula_, ou _île d'origine_, dans sa langue. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les premiers dragons attrapés mourraient en captivité, due à la promiscuité des bêtes et faute de soin compétents. En affectant une dragonnière qui connaissait les besoins de ces animaux, le légat espérait ainsi minimiser les pertes pendant la prochaine traque et pour le voyage de retour.

Astrid ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les dragons mourir juste pour empêcher les romains de s'en emparer, même si elle pressentait que cela aurait été miséricordieux envers eux. Elle tentait donc de s'en occuper de son mieux, ne pouvant véritablement approcher aucun dragon et se contentant de donner des directives. Elle voyait de temps en temps Tempête qui tentait de s'approcher pour être à chaque fois repoussée par les gardes dans son enclos. Elle lui faisait des signes lui signifiant de rester tranquille, espérant secrètement pouvoir un jour à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras et sentir la chaleur de ses écailles.

Il en allait de même envers son village et son fiancé. Harold lui manquait terriblement, de même que tous ses amis. Les jumeaux imbéciles, l'érudit Varek, et le casse-pied en chef, Rustik. Gueulefor et son air paternel lui manquait, de même que la douceur ferme de Valka, et même l'air condescendant d'Eret lui rappelait douloureusement son village. Mais surtout, l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas là. Et tout son être l'appelait, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Bien sûr, elle savait que le village devait être alerté maintenant, car cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait disparu, et l'itinéraire de patrouille le plus long au sud ne dépassait pas cette date.

Elle songeait avec nostalgie à son foyer lorsque le soldat nommé Lupus vint la trouver pour la conduire à la tente du légat. Abandonnant les autres esclaves à la dure tâche de nourrir tous les dragons, elle emboîta le pas au porte-étendard qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

En traversant le camp fortifié de la légion, Astrid pouvait voir que les préparatifs avançaient rapidement. Elle avait réussi à glaner par Lucco, l'esclave ibère, que les romains se préparaient pour une dernière expédition dans le Nord, avant de repartir vers le sud et leur patrie. Si dans un premier temps cela avait effarée la jeune femme, elle s'était ensuite préparer à s'échapper durant cette expédition, profitant que la majorité des soldats seraient enfuis, elle pourrait tenter de se faufiler vers les dragons et s'enfuir discrètement vers Berk pour prévenir Harold de ce qu'il se passait ici. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les dragons entre les mains des romains. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient projeter d'en faire ?

En arrivant à la tente du légat, Lupus fit un signe de tête aux gardes à l'entrée et pénétra dans la tente, Astrid sur ses talons. La disposition n'avait en rien changé, mais cette fois, le général était seul. Assis sur une chaise et face à la grande table, il semblait écrire ou dessiner quelques chose sur des cartes. De par sa position, la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir son profil, et son cœur se serra à nouveau devant la ressemblance presque frappante avec son amant. Lupus salua et inclina son torse en avant. « La nordienne est ici, comme tu l'as demandé, légat. »

Quintus resta assis, sans montrer aucun signe qu'il avait écouté, continuant de tracer sur son parchemin les caractères latins de sa langue. Lupus resta lui aussi immobile, et Astrid s'agita, mal à l'aise. Le silence s'éternisa pendant plusieurs minutes, avec le seul bruit de la plume grattant le papier et la rumeur du camp au dehors. Enfin, Lupus esquissa un pas vers son commandant, comme pour être sûr d'avoir été entendu. « Légat ? »

-Dis-moi une chose, Lupus, mon ami, » dit Quintus sans lever les yeux de ses écrits. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

Lupus, qui s'était remis au garde-à-vous immédiatement quand la voix du général avait retenti prit quelques instants pour répondre. Il semblait osciller entre plusieurs choix, puis redressa la tête et observa l'horizon de la tente en répondant d'une voix inébranlable : « Pour la gloire de l'Empire, légat. »

-Oui... » Quitnus arrêta d'écrire et releva la tête vers le plafond conique de la tente, comme si il était en pleine réflexion. Se calant sur le dossier de sa chaise, il se balança quelques instants. « Ah, oui, je me rappelle, maintenant. Merci Lupus, tu peux disposer. Fais avancer la viking. »

Lupus se tourna vers Astrid et lui fit un léger signe de tête, avant de se reculer dans les ombres de la tente, prêt à intervenir. La guerrière s'avança et vint se placer à quelques pas derrière Quintus qui observait toujours les rayures de tissu de son chapiteau. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil alentour, tentant d'esquisser un plan d'échappatoire, mais la menace de Lupus présent dans la tente et des gardes à l'extérieur la dissuadèrent d'essayer quoi que ce soit, car elle ne pourrait aller bien loin si elle décidait de tuer ou de prendre en otage le général.

Comme s'il attendait qu'elle prenne sa décision, Quintus ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis, quand il sentit qu'elle abandonnait le conflit, il désigna du doigt un rouleau de parchemin représentant l'Empire Romain autour de la Méditerranée. « Tu vois cette carte, nordienne ? C'est le monde que Rome a créé. Pendant près de cinq cent ans, nous avons conquis des terres et fait couler le sang pour étendre l'Empire. » Quintus ferma les yeux quelques instants, et la lassitude envahit son visage. « Depuis que je suis né en ce monde il y plus de vingt ans, je n'ai connu que deux années sans guerre. _Deux ans _de paix sur_ vingt-et-un_. Et pourquoi ? » Il se leva et se tourna vers Astrid qui, bien que méfiante, tentait de comprendre ou voulait en venir le jeune homme. « J'ai brandi le fer et le feu face aux ennemis de Rome, car Rome est notre rempart face aux hordes d'ennemis qui menacent notre civilisation. »

Quintus se tourna vers la pan de tente qui donnait sur l'océan, ou la flotte se rassemblait au fur et à mesure que les navires étaient chargés en matériel et en troupes et se tenaient prêts à partir. Astrid vint derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Ah, si tu savais ce qu'est Rome, Nordienne, tu comprendrais pourquoi je me bats pour Elle. » Quintus, le dos tourné, laissa le soleil réchauffer sa peau pâle. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. « Des rues pavées de fleurs, des tours de marbres s'élançant vers le ciel et scintillant au soleil comme des flèches de nacre, des fontaines ruisselant comme de l'argent liquide sous un ciel aussi azur que les eaux turquoises du fleuve Tibre... » Le légat soupira et rouvrit les yeux, car le soleil avait disparu, ne laissant que le gris maussade des nuages septentrionaux.

Astrid l'observa discrètement, pendant qu'il baissait sa garde. Il était jeune, de l'âge d'Harold, d'où sa ressemblance frappante avec celui-ci, mais le romain n'avait plus cette innocence de la jeunesse. Ou du moins, il la cachait bien. C'était un enfant élevé dans un monde d'hommes, un monde ne connaissant que la guerre, ou les puissants contrôlaient tout et ou les faibles étaient esclaves de leur volonté. Certains villages vikings pratiquaient l'esclavage comme butin de guerre, mais les éventuels enfants d'esclaves étaient considérés comme des hommes et des femmes libres. D'autres encore l'interdisaient, comme sur Berk où celui-ci était proscrit depuis l'époque de l'arrière grand-père d'Harold. C'était certes une question de morale, mais aussi de survie. A l'époque, face aux dragons et autres dangers, il n'y avait pas de place pour la rancœur servile entre les hommes et les femmes de Berk.

-Cette guerre fera de nous tous des cadavres, mais cela en vaudra la peine, car Rome perdurera. Rome est la civilisation, et si Rome tombe, alors le monde tombera avec elle. C'est pourquoi, » continua Quintus en se retournant vers Astrid qui reprit un masque impassible, « Tu nous accompagnera pour ramener les dragons ici. Nous partons demain à l'aube, quand la flotte sera prête. Prépare ce que tu possède, nous serons absents de nombreux jours. »

En quittant la tente quelques instants plus tard, Astrid accéléra le pas pour marcher à côté de Lupus qui devait la ramener au quartier des esclaves. « Qu'est-ce que vous craignez tant, vous autres, romains ? »Demanda-t-elle brutalement au soldat. « Vous avez la meilleure armée du monde selon vos dires, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, je serais enclin à le croire un minimum. Vous avez plusieurs centaines de milliers d'hommes répartis dans tout votre Empire, alors quel est le problème ? »

Lupus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir le passage dans la foule de soldats qui se bousculaient pour les préparatifs de l'invasion le lendemain. Ce ne fut que quand ils se trouvèrent au niveau du périmètre des enclos que le porte-étendard ouvrit la bouche. « Vous autres, nordiens, ne ferez jamais de bons esclaves. Vous êtes trop fiers, et trop résistants, cela prend du temps de vous briser, temps que nous n'avons pas. Aussi vais-je être clair, » dit-il en se retournant soudainement vers Astrid qui faillit le percuter tellement il pivota vite. « Si jamais je pense que tu es un poids pour notre mission ou notre expédition, je te trancherais moi-même la gorge. Tu es privilégiée par rapport aux autres esclaves car nous avons besoin de ta connaissance et de ton savoir sur les dragons, mais n'oublie jamais qu'ici, tu n'es qu'une esclave. Et n'oublie pas quelle est ta place, siffla-t-il en la giflant violemment.

Le choc plus que la douleur fit tomber Astrid sur ses fesses, mais la colère prit bientôt le dessus et elle tenta de se relever. Cependant, à peine avait-elle esquissée un geste qu'un gladius vint se placer devant son regard. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Lupus. Dans ces prunelles sombres, elle ne vit rien, aucune émotion ressemblant à du mépris ou de la haine, juste un regard de glace implacable. Sans un mot de plus, Lupus la fit se relever lentement avant de la pousser devant lui et de la raccompagner jusqu'au quartier des esclaves. Lorsqu'elle se coucha à même le sol parmi les autres prisonniers, elle se jura qu'un jour elle verrait naître une émotion dans les yeux du soldat, le jour où elle le tuerait.

La nuit fut courte.

A l'aube, ils appareillèrent.

* * *

><p>Debout sur la tour de poupe de son hexarème de commandement, l'amiral Strabo regardait la flotte se mettre en formation à l'embouchure de la baie. Avec satisfaction, il vit qu tout se mettait en place selon ses ordres. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus courageux des chefs, mais il restait un commandant compétent, surtout pour la discipline.<p>

En éclaireur de la flotte romaine, les Hémioglia, une dizaine de petits bateaux à rames et à voiles s'éparpillèrent sur le périmètre, en gardant toujours en visu le corps principal de la flotte pour la prévenir par des signaux d'éventuels voiles à l'horizon. Cela laissait ainsi le temps au plus gros vaisseaux de se mettre en formation pour traiter la menace. En première ligne se trouvait les quinquérèmes d'artillerie. Transportant d'immenses balistes et onagres à la proue des navires, ces vaisseaux étaient de véritables destructeurs de navires, car un seul tir bien placé pouvait briser une coque en deux. Ces vaisseaux, au nombre d'une dizaine, s'étaient montrés très efficaces contres les vaisseaux barbares, plus agiles que les trirèmes romaines.

Derrière les bateaux d'artillerie, venait une autre dizaine de puissants navires, également des quinqérèmes. A la différence des précédents, ces navires-ci possédaient un éperon gigantesque juste sous la ligne de flottaison. Créés pour éventrer les navires ennemis, ces vaisseaux se propulsaient à l'aide leurs nombreux bancs de rameurs et percutaient de toute leur force la coque des bateaux ennemis qu'ils réduisaient en miettes. Ces quinquérèmes d'assaut étaient aussi remplis de marins vêtus d'armures de cuir légère et armés des traditionnels gladius et pilum. Ces hommes, spécialistes dans les abordages, étaient chargés de capturer ou de détruire par le feu les vaisseaux ennemis trop imposants ou trop triviaux pour les éperons romains.

Derrière ces immenses bateaux d'assaut, venait les navires de transport romains. Larges et puissants, ils n'en étaient toutefois pas moins faibles face à des bateaux spécialisés dans les combats maritimes qui pouvaient facilement incendier ces mastodontes de bois. Chaque navire de transport avait à son bord l'équivalent de deux centuries d'hommes et d'une _alae_ -une aile, l'équivalent d'une unité- de cavalerie, soit près de deux cent cinquante hommes par navires. La Legio IV Gallica comptait un total de six mille hommes, plus les deux mille auxiliaires francs, ce qui élevait le total des navires de transport à vingt-cinq. Un millier des auxiliaires de Ceanatis restaient au fort pour le garder et veiller sur les bêtes. Venaient ensuite les cinq barges-prisons destinés aux dragons, rassemblés au milieu de la flotte tels de sombres mastodontes, et une douzaine d'autres navires de transport destinés quand à eux au matériel militaire et aux vivres des cohortes.

La traversée n'étant pas sûr, chacun des navires de transports était protégé par deux trirèmes sur chaque flanc, portant le nombre d'escorteurs à quatre-vingt. En combinant ainsi toutes les classes de navires, ce furent près de cent cinquante vaisseaux romains qui s'élancèrent vers le nord pour détruire les ennemis de l'Empire. Strabo sourit avec satisfaction. Il n'avait que faire des démonstrations d'obséquiosité, mais il devait admettre que commander une force aussi puissante le grisait. Alors que les embruns lui fouettaient le visage, le navire de commandement prenant de la vitesse à la pointe de la flotte, Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'hexarème du légat naviguant à côté de son propre vaisseau. Quintus se tenait dans la même position que lui-même, la main sur le rebord du navire et le regard perdu à l'horizon, à la différence que celui-ci était entouré par son centurion et son porte-étendard, tandis que lui-même était seul sur la tour d'archer.

Sentant une vague de mépris le submerger, Strabo détourna le regard en grognant et se fraya un chemin sur le pont, son ample bedaine lui ouvrant un passage parmi les marins qui le saluaient. Jetant un regard sur les immenses vaisseaux-prisons destinés aux dragons, il se demanda brièvement si la nordienne savait ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'elle ne serait plus utile pour domestiquer les dragons. Une telle beauté vaudrait un bon prix dans les bordels les plus opulents de Rome, pensa-t-il avec un rire cruel.

* * *

><p>Les trois premiers jours de traversée passèrent sans aucun problème notable. La flotte garda une formation espacée pour pouvoir répondre à n'importe quelle menace. Durant le voyage, Astrid voyagea à bord des immenses vaisseaux-prisons qui devaient accueillir les dragons à l'issue des combats. Elle avait laissé des instructions précises aux autres esclaves pour veiller sur les dragons déjà capturés, car elle ne voulait pas que Tempête et les autres ne soient maltraités.<p>

Elle était accompagné de Ceanatis et d'une poignée d'auxiliaires qui veillaient à ce que tout soit prêt pour recevoir les dragons. L'homme était plaisant, un pur produit celte des terres du sud, mais romanisé comme la plupart des peuples gaulois. Certes grand et blond avec un regard franc et une longue moustache tombante sur ses lèvres, il n'en portait pas moins une _lorica segmentata_ et arborait l'insigne de son rang, une longue et lourde lance à large fer, idéale pour abattre de grandes bêtes comme des chevaux, des éléphants, ou des dragons.

Il se montra courtois et amical avec la jeune femme, sans toutefois lui laisser aucune ambiguïté quand à sa condition. Il venait parfois lui parler pour partager avec elle les différences et similitudes qui existaient entre les hommes du nord et les celtes du continent. Astrid ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ces questions apparemment innocente. Le Franc tentait d'obtenir des informations sur les nordiens par des moyens autres que la torture ou les interrogatoires. Au crépuscule du troisième soir, les deux se tenaient à la proue d'un des vaisseaux-prisons et regardaient le soleil se coucher sur la mer tandis que la flotte se dirigeait toujours au nord. Ce soir-là, le sujet se portait sur les coutumes guerrières et les aspects politiques de la guerre.

-Nous ne sommes pas si différents, dans ce genre-là, » dit Ceanatis alors qu'Astrid finissait d'expliquer la façon de combattre des vikings de manière succincte. « Avant la conquête de Rome, nous étions dispersés en diverses tribus et comptions sur la force brute, une volonté de fer, et une charge effrénée pour faire plier l'ennemi. Et ma foi, entre nous cela semblait marcher assez bien, car aucune tribu n'arrivait à prendre l'ascendant sur les autres.

-Puis Rome est arrivé, » devina Astrid.

Ceanatis lui jeta un regard, mi-amusé, mi-irrité d'être interrompu, mais acquiesça. « Oui, Rome est arrivé. Et la Gaule, l'ancienne Francie, fut rapidement soumise. Ce que tu dois comprendre, nordienne, c'est que nous avions connaissance de ce peuple depuis longtemps mais que nous étions trop occupés à nous combattre pour prêter attention à leur montée en puissance. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, et Astrid se demanda un temps s'il regrettait ce temps de légende qu'il n'avait pas connu. Le chef des auxiliaires reprit cependant bien vite :

-Les romains étaient disciplinés, bien armés et suffisamment nombreux pour nous causer des problèmes, mais si toutes les tribus s'étaient réunis face au danger, les aigles n'auraient jamais passés les Alpes. Mais les romains ne sont pas seulement des guerriers, ce sont aussi de fins politiciens.

« Alors ils nous ont battus, certes en employant la force brute, mais surtout en soudoyant, trahissant ou intimidant des tribus pour que le conflit entre les clans gaulois ne s'apaise jamais vraiment. Certains se sont soumis volontairement à Rome, attirés par les promesses de richesses et de pouvoir. D'autres ont combattus, mais la force des légions combinés aux guerres tribales ont vite fait cesser toute rébellion. Et depuis, nous vivons sous l'égide de Rome. »

Astrid garda le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire le franc à ses côtés. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre au détour des conversations, les romains contrôlaient une bonne partie du monde connu, leurs forces armées basées sur des légions d'infanterie lourdes et de cohortes d'auxiliaires recrutés parmi tous les peuples contrôlé par Rome. L'Empire n'avait plus connu de graves menaces depuis la dernière guerre civile, près de cinquante ans plus tôt. Elle osa alors à nouveau poser la question à l'origine de tout.

-Si Rome est si puissante, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à capturer des dragons ? Depuis que je suis prisonnière », poursuivit-elle, se refusant à employer le mot « esclave », « on ne cesse d'éviter mes questions sur ce que vous affrontez dans vos terres. »

Ceanatis regarda un instant la jeune femme, vêtu d'une tunique d'esclave rapiécé cachant mal ses formes avantageuses. Fine et musclée, le regard inébranlable malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle semblait mettre au défi le franc de répondre à sa question. Mais repenser au fléau que vivait la Francie et le reste de l'Empire le retint de répondre. Frissonnant, comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées, il se détourna sans répondre et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier descendant dans les cales sombres du navire.

-Répondez-moi, » dit Astrid en haussant le ton, « j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

-Tu n'as aucun droit, » répondit Ceanatis en continuant son chemin. « Tu es une esclave. »

-De quoi avez-vous tous peur, par les Dieux ?! N'êtes-vous donc que des lâches, couards et lèche-bottes des romains ?! »

Astrid regretta aussitôt la dureté de ses paroles quand le franc s'arrêta. Elle commença à se renfermer en elle en préparation de la punition qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à recevoir. Elle avait commencé à expérimenter le fouet, et même si elle était une guerrière, la morsure de la lanière de cuir n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait expérimenter à nouveau. Aussi fut-elle extrêmement surprise de voir Ceanatis rester aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-Tu ne comprends pas, » chuchota-t-il. « Nous n'en parlons jamais tant nous avons souffert par leur faute. Ce sont des tâches de notre passé qui ne s'effaceront jamais. Ils rôdent sur la terre comme des loups affamés, dévorant tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Ils brûlent les villes, pillent les villages en tuant tout le monde. Ils se rient de la mort car elle est leur maîtresse, et eux sont ses serviteurs. Ils sont aussi innombrables que les blés et aussi cruels que les vautours. »

Il se retourna pour toiser Astrid d'un œil torve, qui semblait pourtant aussi apeuré. « Tu ne les as jamais vu te charger, aussi je passerais sur ton insolence. Ils recouvrent les plaines et les collines comme une vague noire de destruction. A peine les as-tu vu que le ciel est obscurci par leurs flèches. Leurs traits percent les nuages et retombent comme une pluie de fer. Les survivants qui ont eu la chance de ne pas être transpercés sont ensuite balayés par les millions de chevaux de la horde et meurent écrasés alors que les cavaliers, sur leurs immenses destriers, rient en s'emparant des crânes des vaincus.

« J'étais là quand ils ont réduits la Dacie en cendres. J'étais là quand l'Illyrie s'est embrasé sur leur passage. J'étais là quand pas moins de cinq légions et autant de guerriers auxiliaires ont été massacrés par la horde qui a ensuite festoyé sur les corps des légionnaires, buvant et hurlant comme des ogres frénétiques. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu, nordienne, alors ne me fait pas la leçon sur la lâcheté. Tu ne connais pas encore la véritable peur. »

Au même moment, à l'horizon, les Hémioglia de reconnaissance agitèrent leur pavillons en accord avec un signal prévenu à l'avance. Les vigies en haut des premiers vaisseaux traduisirent le code en criant. Le cri fut reprit par chacun des guetteurs de mât et atteint finalement la barge sur laquelle se trouvait Astrid et Ceanatis.

« Terre à l'horizon ! »

Le chef des auxiliaires se détourna à nouveau et désigna la rampe d'accès au niveau inférieur. « Rentre à l'intérieur, maintenant. Nous allons nous préparer au combat. Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'on t'appelle, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire tuer. »

Astrid, sentant la patience du franc étirée à son extrême limite, obéit docilement et commença à descendre les escaliers menant à la cale, tandis que les trompettes et les buccins retentissaient à travers la flotte et que celle-ci se mettait en position de combat.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut pas des barbares hurlant de rage qui accueillirent la flotte romaine, ni même les cris apeurés des villageois, ou les hurlements des dragons enchaînés.<p>

Le silence fut leur seul hôte alors qu'ils abordaient l'île des Berserkers. Comme l'avait dit Rutilus, cette île n'en était pas vraiment une. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un bout de terre aride ou seule de l'herbe sèche poussait à l'extérieur, tandis qu'une immense caverne pouvant abriter la flotte dans son ensemble s'ouvrait dans la roche sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Le village des Berserkers était construit sur deux niveaux. Le quartier des docks, abritant l'armurerie, les quais de débarquement, les entrepôts et tous les bâtiments névralgiques du village. Sur le dessus de l'île, relié à la caverne par un tunnel taillé en forme d'escalier qui serpentait le long des falaises en un long cercle ascendant, se tenait le reste du village.

A la différence de la plupart des villages vikings rencontrés jusque là, la plupart de ces maisons étaient en torchis, guère plus que de la tourbe séchée au toit de paille avec parfois quelques pièces de bois pour maintenir le tout. Les plus grandes maisons possédaient parfois une charpente en pin, mais la plupart du matériau récupéré servait à la construction et à l'entretien des docks et des bâtiments du niveau inférieur, laissant la plupart des habitants dans des conditions de vie déplorables, ce qui ne devait sans doute pas gêner ce peuple de pillards.

La flotte entoura l'île à la manière du énorme mâchoire se refermant sur sa proie. Les Hémioglia furent envoyés en éclaireur aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'embuscade de la part de la flotte viking, et les premiers navires de débarquements s'amarrèrent au quai. Mû par une discipline de fer, les cohortes s'élancèrent hors de leur vaisseaux et sécurisèrent le premier niveau du village, avant de s'acheminer vers la surface de l'île en rangs serrés, s'éparpillant dans les tunnels comme des fourmis.

Une voyage l'île entièrement fouillée et déclarée abandonnée, l'héxarème de Quintus vint se ranger à côté des navires de transport qui commençaient à rembarquer leurs troupes. Descendant à terre, le légat retourna son salut au centurion qui l'attendait.

-Ils ont pris tout ce qui avait de la valeur, légat, » dit le centurion, un vétéran des guerres germaniques. « Richesses, nourriture, même leur matériel de forge et de tannerie a disparu. Les maisons ne sont plus que des coquilles vides, et il semble qu'ils aient coulés des barques dont il n'avait pas l'utilité, » termina-t-il en désignant du doigt un affleurement de bois sous l'eau qu'évitaient soigneusement les galères romaines.

Quintus hocha la tête et congédia le centurion qui retourna à bord de son bateau rejoindre sa centurie. Le jeune homme promena son regard quelques instants sur le village à deux niveaux, devinant plus qu'imaginant la vie quotidienne de ses habitants. Ici, les tanneurs devaient préparer les peaux pour en faire des armures ou des fourrures pour les guerriers. Là, le forgeron aiguisait les lames de ceux qui le souhaitait. Sur cette planche flottante accrochée au quai, les pêcheurs devaient dépecer les baleines en de larges tranches de chair qu'il fallait ensuite saler, puis récupérait la graisse pour se chauffer et faire de la lumière.

Dans ce village, toutefois, Quintus ne voyait rien qui ressemblât à des maisons de jeu, des centres de loisir, ou même des représentations artistiques. Les berserkers pouvaient certes avoir emportés leurs objets d'art, mais Quintus en doutait. De ce qu'il en voyait, c'était un peuple de guerriers et d'esclavagistes qui pillaient ce dont ils avaient besoin sans se soucier des considérations hautement éthique comme la beauté ou l'art.

Haussant les épaules pour lui-même, Quintus se détourna de la vue du village viking et déclara à Nepos : « Brûlez tout. Ça devrait empêcher ces rats de nos importuner quelques temps si ils sont partis autres part. »

Le Centurio Primus acquiesça, même si cette décision ne semblait pas lui plaire. Quintus le remarqua, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient remontés à bord. Alors que les premières flammes léchaient les bâtiments de bois et de torchis, il dit : « Quelque chose te trouble, mon vieil ami ? »

-Juste une chose, légat, que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser en voyant ceci. » dit Nepos en désignant du doigt le village en flammes. « Sommes-nous si différents de ceux que nous combattons ? Quel intérêt avions-nous à brûler ces maisons que notre propre sombre satisfaction ? »

-La nécessité, centurion. En plus de priver l'ennemi d'un point de repli, nous ne devons en aucun cas laisser de traces de notre passage. C'est une affaire de discrétion. »

Nepos regarda l'immense colonne de fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel alors que même l'herbe de l'île prenait feu. « Je ne suis pas sûr que nous agissions avec une grande discrétion », dit-il non sans humour.

* * *

><p>A plusieurs lieux de là, des yeux perçants repérèrent la fumée de l'incendie et s'approchèrent lentement en tournoyant dans le ciel. Survolant la flotte à très haute altitude, ces yeux aperçurent la flotte romaine autour de l'île des berserkers en flammes, et la surprise se lut dans ces pupilles.<p>

Tout le monde connaissait cette île dans l'archipel, mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'en approcher autant, et encore moins à y mettre le feu. La situation semblait grave, d'autant que cette étrange flotte semblait maintenant se détourner de l'île et se diriger vers le nord. Or, au nord, après d'autres îles plus ou moins inoccupées, se trouvait le foyer de ce guetteur.

Assis sur son dragon de la race Gronk, le jeune Varek, dragonnier de Berk, se remit en route vers le nord. Le cercle de patrouille instauré par son chef et ami semblait porter ses fruits. Il devait prévenir le village de ce nouveau danger.

Alors que Bouledogre virevoltait dans le ciel en prenant la direction de Berk, Varek comprit pourquoi Asrid n'était toujours pas revenu après sa semaine de patrouille. Il espéra qu'elle se portait bien. Harold n'allait pas apprécier, mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

><p>Le vent sifflait, glacé, le long des montagnes des Alpes. Le légionnaire Sulla resserra sa cape autour de lui alors qu'il continuait sa ronde le long des remparts. C'était le début de l'été, et bien que la chaleur régnât sur les basses-terres de la province de Cisalpine, au nord de l'Italie, il n'était pas rare que la neige tombe encore sur les pics effilées de la Rhétie.<p>

Sulla maudit le sort qui l'avait affecté à la surveillance de ce poste avancé. Tout le long de la chaîne des Alpes, des forts et des remparts avaient été construits pour barrer chaque col et chaque passage depuis le nord vers le sud et depuis l'est vers l'ouest. Les stratèges romains ne connaissaient pas les mouvements de l'ennemi mais ils savaient qu'il approchait du cœur de l'Empire. Après la Dacie et l'Illyrie, il ne restait guère que quelques forêts et villes pour protéger la péninsule latine de la fureur des envahisseurs.

Aussi il avait été décidé de fortifier la chaîne des Alpes. Rome avait autrefois négligé cette barrière naturelle et en avait payé le prix quand Hannibal le Carthaginois avait surgi des cols à la tête de ses éléphants de guerre et de toute son armée, annihilant les quelques légions défensives placées en Italie. Les romains ne commettaient jamais deux fois la même erreur. Ils apprenaient et trouvaient des solutions à tous les problèmes. Mais pas à celui des invasions barbares, semblait-il.

Le légionnaire Sulla arpentait donc, en compagnie d'une dizaine d'autres de ses camarades, ce rempart de terre et de bois flanqué de chaque côté par deux tours fermées abritant les légionnaires par mauvais temps. Au sommet de celles-ci se dressaient d'immense bûchers abrités des intempéries et pouvant être allumés à tout moment pour prévenir les légions installées dans la vallée d'une éventuelle incursion barbare. Ils ne s'allumaient qu'en cas d'alerte seulement. Pour l'heure, toutefois, c'était à Sulla et à un autre des soldats de garder la muraille pendant que les autres se prélassaient, cinq dans chaque tour.

Regardant d'un air absent les contreforts des montagnes face à lui disparaissant dans le brouillard nocturne, le légionnaire leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Vu d'en bas, tout semblait si calme, si ce n'était le vent qui rugissait de plus en plus fort, comme si une tempête se préparait. Certains oiseaux nocturnes tournoyaient, ombres sur la voûte éclairée du ciel étoilé. L'un d'eux, semblable à un hibou de bonne taille, se laissa planer le long de la muraille et darda son regard étrange sur Sulla qui se sentit frissonner sous le poids de ce regard. L'étrange animal hulula vers les montagnes, comme un appel vers quelque étrange force.

Au même moment, un sifflement retentit non loin de lui, et par réflexe, Sulla se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit passer quelques chose devant lui, et qui l'aurait sans doute touché si il n'avait pas bougé. Se penchant vers l'origine du bruit qui l'avait interpellé, il reconnut une flèche étrange, planté sur les créneaux intérieurs de la muraille. Examinant la flèche d'un coup d'oeil, la hampe façonné dans une matière étrange, la pointe hérissée de dards pour infliger de graves blessures, il sut.

Il se retourna vers son camarade pour l'appeler, mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit celui-ci adossé contre le rempart, comme si il se reposait. La seule différence avec cette possibilité était le trait d'un pied de long enfoncé dans son sternum, le collant aux créneaux sous la force de l'impact. Au même moment, des frottements retentirent le long du mur d'enceinte à sa base et des dizaines de grappins s'élevèrent pour se coincer entre les créneaux pieutés du mur.

Sulla se précipita vers la tour la plus proche alors que des formes s'agitaient en périphérie de sa vision, seul signe que les envahisseurs grimpaient la muraille. « Aux armes ! On est attaqués ! » Hurla-t-il. « Allumez les feux ! »

Son cri fut le seul son à percer le silence de la nuit. Son camarade légionnaire était mort sans un bruit, et les envahisseurs se mouvaient comme des fantômes, n'émettant aucun son alors qu'ils prenaient pied sur le rempart. Il n'y eut aucune réaction des tours jusqu'au moment ou Sulla s'approcha de la porte permettant d'accéder à la tour. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors et laissa apparaître le visage grimaçant d'un barbare. Derrière lui, le soldat put apercevoir les corps des autres légionnaires à terre, dans une mare de sang. Le guerrier face à lui était torse nu, ne possédant qu'une veste de peau sans manches et d'une paire de braies. Ses cheveux formaient une queue de cheval qui lui tombait sur le côté et son sourire mauvais figea un instant le légionnaire face à lui. Profitant de cet élan de faiblesse, la hache du barbare se balança dans sa main et Sulla ne dut la vie sauve qu'à son bouclier qui para le choc et le projeta contre le coin du rempart qui faisait la jonction avec la tour de guet.

Reprenant ses esprits, il jeta sa lance en avant, mais le mec d'élan permit au guerrier de l'éviter habilement. Profitant toutefois de ce répit, Sulla jeta son bouclier en avant pour gêner la progression des ennemis qui s'assemblaient maintenant sur le rempart en grand nombre, mais toujours silencieux, comme des gardes sépulcraux. Se retournant aussitôt, il agrippa l'échelle de corde qui pendait toujours sur le côté intérieur de la muraille, une précaution supplémentaire en cas d'attaque pour garnir la défense de la tour. Une énième fois, Sulla bénit l'esprit romain qui avait prévu ces atouts. Il grimpa le plus vite possible, comme une araignée remontant un mur à toute vitesse. Atteignant le sommet, il se précipita sur la torche d'allumage et se retournant vers le bûcher arrosé d'huile, il vit qu'il n'était plus seul.

Devant lui, un homme gigantesque avait grimpé le mur de la tour à partir d'un grappin lancé avec une force démesurée pour atteindre le sommet. Dans l'obscurité, Sulla ne vit pas bien son visage, car un sombre masque en forme de crâne grimaçant le recouvrait. Il était surmonté d'un casque de cuir conique se terminant une une pointe. Sur l'arrière du heaume se trouvait un camail protégeant la nuque et le haut du dos, et pouvant venir se placer devant la moitié inférieure du visage afin de le protéger d'éventuels blizzards et tempêtes. Il portait une armure sombre, d'un noir d'encre. Celle-ci, faite de cuir bouillie et cloutée à certains endroits de renforcements métalliques, notamment au niveau des articulations, semblait pouvoir à peine contenir la masse du guerrier. Il tenait dans sa main une étrange épée, semblable à un cimeterre, mais qui oscillait en un étrange zigzag.

Dans un hululement qui glaça le sang du légionnaire, l'immense volatile qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant, mais qui lui semblait une éternité, vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il ressemblait effectivement à un hibou, mais il était encore plus massif, noir comme la nuit. Seul ses yeux jaunes aux immenses pupilles brillaient dans le noir, face à la torche que tenait le soldat de Rome. Avisant le bûcher devant lui, et avant que le guerrier barbare n'esquisse le moindre geste, il jeta sa torche dans le bois huilé qui prit presque instantanément. Le dégagement de chaleur fit reculer Sulla d'un pas, mais le guerrier se contenta de s'écarter du brasier pour observer la vallée en contrebas. Étonné, Sulla suivit son regard.

Le point de vue était impressionnant. Le point de défense attaqué n'était pas le plus haut dans les cols alpins, mais cela permettait toutefois d'avoir un aperçu sur les terres arables en contrebas des montagnes et de l'immense ville de Medhlan, au loin. Au fur et à mesure que les flammes prenaient de l'ampleur, Sulla finit par apercevoir d'autres feux s'allumer dans la nuit à d'autres endroits des montagnes et comprit que ce n'était pas seulement un raid, mais une véritable invasion. Il y avait plus d'une dizaine de feux brillant dans les cols lorsque la vallée finit par y répondre. Dans les plateaux précédant les contreforts et dans les plaines de Cisalpine, d'immense bûchers d'alarme furent allumés en réponse à l'alarme des forts de montagnes. Les feux d'alarmes se suivirent et s'allumèrent comme une traînée de poudre le long de la côte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, disparaissant à l'horizon alors que l'alerte était donnée jusqu'à la capitale de l'Empire, Rome.

Sulla dégaina lentement son gladius et le tint devant lui alors que le guerrier reportait son attention vers lui. Il se tint droit et réussit à ravaler des sanglots de terreur malgré ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues et séchant presque aussitôt à cause de la chaleur du brasier. Il tenta de crier avec un air de défi, mais ce fut d'une vois brisée par la peur qu'il parla, car il reconnaissait à présent qui était l'homme en face de lui.

-Maintenant, tout l'Empire sait que vous êtes ici ! » dit-il en sentant la terreur le faire se souiller, et des larmes de honte s'ajoutèrent à celle de son effroi.

Avisant la bannière romaine sur le côté de la tour, l'homme agrippa la hampe et la brisa d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Puis il plongea le tissu attaché au bois brisé dans les flammes, et Sulla vit l'aigle au lauriers impérial tissé dans de la soie fine s'embraser comme une simple tapisserie.

Alors le guerrier face à lui retira son masque, et la lame du légionnaire lui échappa des mains tandis qu'il s'effondrait à genoux, tout espoir l'abandonnant

Car devant lui se tenait l'ennemi de Rome, le destructeur des cités, qui avait pillé et réduit en cendres la moitié de l'Empire. Attila, le Fléau de Dieu, chef suprême de la Horde des Huns, sourit sans chaleur, son regard reflétant la mort.

-Parfait. »


	6. Chapter 5: Pillards

**Hello ! C'est re-moi ! C'est quand même dingue de se dire que ça fait plus d'un an déjà que je n'ai pas posté. Que dire sinon que je suis vraiment désolé de toute cette attente. Je n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire mais de nombreuses choses m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur la suite. Que ce soit à cause de l'actualité ou de mes convictions personnelles, je voulais que la religion et les différences culturelles prennent une plus grande part dans cette histoire. J'y ai longtemps réfléchi, puis la vie a fait que je me suis éloigné du projet sans jamais vraiment cessé d'y penser. Me revoilà donc avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain, car il est loin d'être terminé, même si comme ce sera un énième combat (oui j'aime bien ça xD) cela devrait être plus simple pour moi de l'écrire. **

**Encore une fois, merci de vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à commentez, malgré mon absence je les lis toujours ;) Quelques références à nouveau cachées ici et là, mon respect éternel et des cookies à celui qui les trouvera toutes ! ;) BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 5 : Pillards :**

Laissant derrière elle une île en flammes, la flotte romaine prit la direction du nord-ouest pendant deux jours supplémentaires. Les quelques îles qu'elle croisait n'était que des amas de rochers abritant des oiseaux de mer ou des morceaux de terre battus par les vents.

Durant les deux jours de traversée qui séparaient l'île des Berserkers de celle des Bannis, Astrid resta enfermée à l'intérieur de la barge. Sous la surveillance de plusieurs gardes, elle était chargé d'inspecter le navire pour être sûr que celui-ci pourrait accueillir les dragons dans les meilleures conditions, à la fois sanitaires, et sécuritaires.

Les vaisseaux-prisons étaient montés sur plusieurs niveaux. Le pont principal abritait six grandes cages réparties de chaque côté du mât central. Le creux qui formait le bateau à fond plat en son milieu permettait ainsi d'y mettre les plus grands dragons qui autrement n'auraient pas pu se glisser à l'intérieur même du vaisseau. A la proue et à la poupe, les bords se relevaient pour former des postes d'observation donnant directement sur les cages afin de surveiller les bêtes récalcitrantes.

Venait ensuite le premier niveau, directement sous le pont. Les cinq banc de rames étaient installés là, sur toute la longueur de la barge. Près d'une centaine d'esclaves trimaient dans chacune des barges-prisons pour faire avancer ces immenses mastodontes de bois et de fer. Astrid n'avait certes pas à s'occuper d'eux, mais elle se sentait mal dès qu'elle passait ce pont, car elle savait que cela aurait pu être son sort en de maintes occasions.

L'esclavage était une abomination aux yeux d'Astrid. Sur Berk, même les plus pauvres avaient un toi et de la nourriture à profusion, car tout était partagé. Il n'y avait pas de criminels, car tout le monde se connaissait et en cas de conflit, les prisonniers étaient nourris et logés avant d'être rançonnés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ce que faisaient les romains était différent. Les rameurs dormaient dans leur crasse, toujours attachés aux bancs de rames nuit et jour et jusqu'à l'accostage des navires. Lorsqu'ils devaient se soulager, ils le faisaient par groupe, et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas attendre leur tour baignaient dans leurs propres déjections. Près d'une dizaine de gardes chiourmes surveillaient les esclaves, sous la direction d'un maître de banc qui donnait le rythme à l'aide d'un énorme tambour situé au fond du vaisseau. L'odeur et la sensation de désespoir pesant faisait de cette zone la pire du navire.

Enfin, dans le dernier niveau, quasiment sous la ligne de flottaison, se trouvait les cages.

C'était là que la plupart des dragons étaient parqués, chacun attaché à des chaînes entourant ses ailes, ses pattes et sa gueule. Si l'on ne prenait pas en compte l'espace nécessaire pour qu'un dragon soit confortablement installé, ce que les romains faisaient sans remords, près d'une vingtaine de ces créatures pouvaient être attachées, à condition que leur taille ne soit pas trop importante. Il était rare de pouvoir capturer autant de dragons d'un seul coup, aussi les barges étaient relativement espacées. Pour le retour vers le continent, en revanche, ce serait une autre affaire.

* * *

><p>A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, le centurion Nepos observait le tangage des navires sur les flots nordiens. Accoudé au bastingage de la tour sur la proue de l'héxarème, le vieil homme était perdu dans ses pensées.<p>

-A quoi pense-tu, centurion ? » lui demanda Lupus en s'approchant derrière lui. « Tu semble soucieux depuis quelques temps. »

Nepos ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants, le regard dans le vague. Puis, se détournant finalement de la mer, il tourna la tête vers le porteur d'aigle.

-De la nostalgie, rien de plus. Je repensais au temps nous étions les envahisseurs et ou le monde tremblait sous le pas des légions et non pas des sabots de l'est. » Il secoua la tête et retira son casque qu'il mit sous le bras. Se craquant les articulations du cou, il poursuivit. « Pendant des années, l'Empereur Marcus et son fils Honorius ont fait la guerre aux barbares. Et ce dernier à dit lui-même que ça n'avait servi à rien. »

-Mais le peuple l'a suivi, et l'a aimé, » répondit Lupus en s'accoudant à côté du centurion. « Du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne devienne sénile et fou. »

Nepos balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main et d'un grognement. « Le peuple a toujours aimé les victoires, Lupus, et toujours sans voir aucune bataille. Ils ne se soucient pas de la Germanie, de la Francie ou de n'importe quelle autre province. »

-Peut-être pas, mais ils soucient de la grandeur de Rome. »

-Ah ! » s'esclaffa Nepos. « La grandeur de Rome. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Lupus fronça les sourcils et sembla sur le point de réprimander le vieux général, mais il se retint. A la place, il regarda la flotte romaine voguant en formation tout autour d'eux, et finit par ouvrir la bouche : « C'est une idée. La Grandeur. La grandeur est une vision. Une volonté de... »

-Exactement, » le coupa Nepos. « Une vision. Tu ne comprends donc pas, Lupus ? Nous nous battons depuis des décennies pour un rêve qui n'a peut-être jamais existé. Nous nous battons parce que nous aimons ça et parce que c'est tout ce que nous savons faire.

-Non, » répondit Lupus, « Je refuse de croire ça. ».

Mais Nepos ne l'écoutait pas.

-Quel intérêt avions-nous de brûler ces villages jusqu'au sol ? Quel intérêt de massacrer femmes et enfants qui se rendaient ? Nous sommes des bouchers, Lupus, et nous ne valons pas mieux que ceux qui nous menacent. »

Lupus resta interdit quelques instants pendant que Nepos se remettaient à scruter d'un air morne l'océan glacé du nord. Puis des cris, des trompettes et des fanions ramenèrent les deux hommes à la réalité.

-Il est temps, centurion, » dit Lupus avec une voix totalement neutre, refusant de repenser aux paroles du vieil homme alors que le combat approchait. Celui-ci acquiesça et remit son casque avant de se diriger vers la tour de l'Hexarème, le porteur d'aigle sur ses talons.

* * *

><p>L'Île des Bannis méritait bien son nom. Surgissant de la mer comme une arête rocheuse, monceaux de pierres volcaniques battues par les vents, seuls les plus braves, ou les plus fous pouvaient y accéder. Le volcan principal duquel émergeait sans cesse de la fumée se tenait au centre d'une minuscule archipel de récifs et de rochers qui s'étalait en étoile de mer autour de lui, plongeant dans l'eau et remontant à la surface à intervalles irréguliers. Les vagues s'écrasaient avec violence sur ces récifs comme si elles voulaient engloutir sous leur colère naturelle l'île et ses occupants.<p>

Toutefois, au centre du lagon protégés par ces barrières de granit extérieures, une immense flotte se tenait prête à recevoir les envahisseurs. Protégée des intempéries et des aléas naturels inhérents à ce genre de climat, les nombreux Drakkars et Skeids, des vaisseaux plus petits adaptées aux eaux peu profondes, étaient préparés et armés pour la plus grande bataille navale qu'ait connu l'archipel draconique depuis des générations.

Une grande partie de la flotte arborait fièrement sur ses voiles et sa proue l'emblème des Berserkers, car c'était dans ces lieux que Dagur le dérangé et son peuple avait trouvé refuge en attendant de pouvoir reprendre leur terre et infliger aux romains une défaite sanglante. Parmi le reste de la flotte coalisée, un bon tiers portaient les couleurs des différents clans sudistes ayant échappés de peu à l'anéantissement par les romains. Même si ces derniers comptaient beaucoup de civils dans leurs rangs, femmes, vieillards et enfants qui attendaient l'issue de la bataille à l'abri dans les tunnels de l'île, la somme de tous les combattants survivants suffisaient à remplir les sabords des navires. Enfin, quelques Drakkars aux voiles usées et rapiécées et à la coque vermoulue marquaient la force navale des Bannis, même si la majorité servaient à bord des Snekkja de patrouille, à mi-chemin entre les navires lourds et les embarcations côtières.

C'était au total presque une centaine de navires qui patientaient en embarquant à leur bords hommes et munitions. Pour les vikings, les combats navals étaient une science à part entière, au contraire des romains qui considéraient que ce n'était tout simplement qu'une autre manière pour l'infanterie de faire la guerre. Mais là ou chaque guerrier viking disposaient des compétences pour ce genre de bataille, une grande majorité des légionnaires n'avaient pas le pied marin, ce qui pendant très longtemps avaient été préjudiciable à la « meilleure armée du monde », les hommes devant se battre avec eux-mêmes pour compenser le roulis et le tangage du bateau en plus des aléas du combat.

Tandis que les milliers de nordiens se préparaient au combat, trois hommes et leur garde se tenaient sur une plate-forme naturelle à flanc du volcan. Dagur et Alvin observaient à l'horizon la flotte romaine approcher et commencer ses manœuvres d'encerclement pour empêcher tout échappatoire de l'île des Bannis. Derrière eux, Mildiou, le traître de Berk, frissonnaient en voyant ces deux êtres maléfiques arborer un sourire satisfait devant l'immense carnage qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

-Tes bêtes sont-elles prêtes Alvin ? » demanda Dagur en se léchant les lèvres. « J'ai hâte de voir ces bateaux brûler. »

-Je ne les lâcheraient que si ces fous mettent le pied sur mon île, » rétorqua Alvin en fronçant les sourcils pour toiser son compagnon d'infortune. « Je ne risquerais pas de brûler notre flotte en même temps que la leur. Malgré le plaisir que j'ai à voir tous ces soldats s'affronter, je ne suis pas pour autant suicidaire. Ils ne sont pas domestiqués, ce ne sont encore que des bêtes sauvages. La mer est notre seul avantage dans ce combat. Si les romains arrivent à débarquer... »

-Alors nous leur montrerons l'hospitalité viking, mon cher ami, » répondit Dagur avec un ton doucereux, malgré l'éclat de la colère passant à intervalles régulier dans son regard. « Avec tous ces guerriers et nos amis sauvages enfermés dans les cryptes de l'île, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Qu'ils viennent, » reprit-il en tirant son épée et en admirant son reflet déformé dans le métal. « je leur montrerais le chemin le plus rapide pour mourir. »

Alvin eut un rictus qui s'adoucit cependant rapidement en un sourire carnassier, tandis qu'il saisissait les manches de ses haches pour les retirer de sa ceinture.

-Oui, qu'ils viennent... »

* * *

><p>Avec une fierté non dissimulée, Strabo regardait sa flotte se mettre en place en formation de combat. Suite aux nombreux engagements navals qu'avaient connus l'expédition contre les barbares, la flotte avait mis au point de nombreuses formations défensives et offensives selon les objectifs à atteindre dans la bataille. Cette opération-ci était un savant mélange de débarquement et de décimation de la flotte adverse.<p>

En général il était utile de connaître les forces et faiblesses de l'ennemi pour pouvoir mettre un terme au combat le plus rapidement possible en minimisant les pertes. Mais dans ce cas présent, ou l'extermination de l'ennemi était l'objectif principal, il importait peu de savoir ou et quand placer ses troupes, mais plutôt comment infliger un maximum de dégâts à l'ennemi sans se soucier du temps et de la manière.

A l'aide des fanions placés sur chaque proue des navires de commandement, la flotte romaine se plaça en formation triangulaire, à l'instar des régiments de cavalerie romaine. Cette formation permettait une meilleure pénétration des forces ennemies au détriment des dégâts infligés par une charge classique en ligne. La majorité des stratégies terrestres étant appliquées à la marine, Strabo comptait utiliser cette tactique pour percer les lignes vikings et permettre aux troupes d'assaut de débarquer sur l'île. Avec la quasi-totalité de la flotte sous son commandement, il allait mâter ces vermines barbares et montrer à son détestable cousin le véritable sens du mot commandement.

Se retournant vers Rutilus qui attendait, aussi immobile que les colonnes du Sénat romain, l'Amiral désigna les abords de l'île et lui demanda : « Qu'en est-il de ces défenses maritimes ? Tu disais qu'il y avait des catapultes et des récifs artificiels pour empêcher l'accès à la lagune. »

-Il est probable que les vikings eux-même aient détruits ces récifs pour accueillir leur flotte, seigneur, » répondit l'affranchi. « Les Bannis n'ont jamais possédés autant de vaisseau et ont toujours été sous la menace de peuple comme les Berserkers. Les voir s'allier montre bien le désespoir qui les anime quand à notre force. »

-Ce sont des sauvages, Rutilus, il est normal qu'il nous craignent, » grogna Strabo en retour. « Tu étais toi-même un barbare avant d'être libéré de ta servitude. N'oublie pas tes origines, ceux qui te côtoient ne l'oublieront jamais. »

S'inclinant malgré l'insulte, l'ancien esclave se contenta d'un simple sourire pour exprimer sa contrition. Revenant à son étude de l'île, Strabo observa les trous sombres des cavernes d'un air suspicieux. « Et les catapultes ? »

-Leur portée semble aléatoire, de même que la qualité de leur matériel de combat. Leur défenses sont toutefois amovibles, et déplaçables via les rails de l'ancienne mine qui s'enfonce dans les flancs du volcan. La liburne de reconnaissance qui a été coulée s'était aventurée du côté ouest, là ou la falaise tombe à pic dans l'eau. D'après les autres navires témoins de l'attaque, les tirs sortaient directement des trous de la falaise et ont enflammés les voiles. »

Strabo répondit d'un « hmm » songeur tandis qu'il inspectait chaque caverne et fissure exploitable pour cacher de l'artillerie. Il secoua finalement la tête et donna l'ordre au tambour de donner le rythme.

-Tuez qui vous voulez, l'Empereur lui-même, ça m'est égal. Mais prenez-moi cette saloperie d'île. Je vous donne un jour. »

* * *

><p>La flotte était prête, la formation aussi bien tenue que possible. A l'extérieur du triangle ainsi formé, les navires de combat navals, trirèmes à éperon, birème d'assaut et Hémioglia à baliste frapperaient les navires vikings pour ouvrir un passage aux navires de transport et faciliter le débarquement. En arrière, les onagres placées sur les quinquérèmes feraient pleuvoir le feu et le fer sur les navires et les défenses côtières. Puis, une fois la flotte ennemie repoussée ou détruite, les barges de débarquement et celles abritant les cages à dragon seraient avancées pour commencer la collecte.<p>

Sur son Hexarème de commandement, Quintus observait avec attention les mouvements de la flotte. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Strabo, celui-ci connaissait son affaire et voir ainsi la toute puissance de Rome étalée devant ses yeux l'emplissaient de fierté. A ses côtés, Lupus et Nepos observaient de même, même si le regard du centurion se perdait souvent dans le vide.

Soudain, une cacophonie de cris et de percussions recouvrit une bonne partie des bruits ambiants. La flotte viking commençait à sortir du lagon et venait se placer en position face à la formation triangulaire romaine. Sans avoir d'ordre apparent, les navires formèrent deux lignes, la première composée des lourds drakkars remplies de pillards assoiffés de sang qui hurlaient en frappant leur lame sur leur bouclier. La seconde ligne, moins nombreuse, comprenait quelques drakkars, mais surtout une grande majorité de Skeids remplies d'archers qui attendaient avec impatience d'enflammer leurs traits. Chaque navire entonnait des chants qui se voulaient sans doute guerriers, mais qui n'étaient qu'au yeux des romains qu'une suite de sons gutturaux et sans aucune harmonie. Les vikings semblaient vouloir hurler plus fort que chaque autre navire, et cela allait en crescendo, jusqu'à ce que, poussés par la soif de sang et par les clameurs de leur voisins, certains drakkars ne se détachent des lignes pour foncer sur les navires romains les plus proches.

Voyant cela, Quintus eut un rictus de satisfaction. Se penchant sur la balustrade de la tour, il montra la flotte ennemie en approche et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-Alors c'est ça ? » cria-t-il et tous les hommes se tournèrent vers lui. « C'est ça la soi-disant puissance du nord ? C'est ça que les germains craignent lorsqu'ils parlent des démons venues des mers ? Je ne vois qu'un ramassis de pirates fumeurs de haschich à l'instar des nomades parthes, sauf qu'eux au moins ont le bon goût de ne pas s'habiller dans les carcasses d'animaux morts avec l'odeur qui va avec ! »

A ces mots, certains hommes crièrent leur assentiment tandis que d'autres rirent. Il était traditionnel pour un commandant de faire un discours d'encouragement à ses troupes quand la bataille commençait, et Quintus excellait dans ce genre de rapport avec ses soldats.

-N'oubliez pas que nous combattons pour Rome ! Nous combattons pour les peuples libres qui sont menacés par la domination des barbares ! Ces êtres sauvages en sont de parfaits représentants ! Au nom de l'Empereur, éclairez-les ! Montrez-leur la lumière de Rome ! Qu'elle brille dans les recoins les plus sombres de ce monde et de cette île ! »

Les ovations montèrent de l'hexarème et se propagèrent à la flotte entière alors que les romains se mettaient en branle. Les onagres furent chargés de filets de pierre, les arcs furent encochés et les lames furent tirés. D'un seul mouvement, les rames plongèrent dans l'eau et s'élevèrent à nouveau.

-Maintenant mes amis, » dit Quintus à l'attention de Nepos et de Lupus, «que vous en appeliez au Dieu des chrétiens ou à Wodan, notre père à tous, priez pour que nous réussissions. »

Les tambours résonnaient à l'unisson dans toute la flotte et les soldats se concentraient, certains fermant les yeux et d'autres sombrant dans une transe guerrière au rythme des percussions qui faisaient vibrer leur cage thoracique.

Sur la barge-prison qui abritait Astrid, même les dragons réagirent à ces percussions. Ils levèrent un par un la tête vers le ciel, ou le plafond pour ceux enfermés dans la cale, et leur poitrine se mit à vibrer. La viking, inquiète, les regardaient faire sans savoir qui les intriguaient autant. Quelque chose toutefois, faisait bouillir son sang en entendant ses tambours, de mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle entendait grogner les dragons. Un grognement qui s'accentuait au même rythme que les tambours et la respiration haletante des rameurs et des marins. Quelque part dans la flotte, une voix entonna un air.

_Oooooooooooooooh..._

_Encore une fois nous combattons,  
>Et nous mourrons.<br>Nous bataillons pour nos frères,  
>Et pour nos terres.<br>Rien ne peut arrêter la Légion...  
>Rien ne peut stopper notre vision...<em>

Peu à peu, d'autres voix se joignirent au chanteur, et du banc des rameurs à la tour de commandement, chacun entonna ce chant qui portait au combat la Legio IV Gallica depuis des générations.

_Faites siffler flûtes et trompettes,  
>Faites gronder gorges et tambours,<br>Et faites, Faites rugir les Aigles  
>Que nos lames, se teintent de vermeil.<em>

Ce chant guerrier enfla et se propagea à toute la flotte, chacun reprenant en son cœur les paroles et leur sens. Chacun voyait le moment du combat approcher, de plus en plus près, de plus en plus proche...

_Rien ne peut nous arrêter,  
>Soumettez-vous ou mourrez,<br>Que se lèvent nos armées,  
>Au chant des Aigles...<br>Nous avançons,  
>Nous combattons,<br>Nous conquérons,  
>Rien ne peut nous arrêter,<br>Tuez ou mourrez..._

Les premiers navires étaient maintenant à portée. Les cordes se détendirent alors que onagres et balistes tiraient leurs traits enflammés sur les vaisseaux vikings. Les rames plongeaient dans l'eau et ressortaient de plus en vite alors que le rythme des tambours et du chant s'accéléraient encore plus. Les roches et les immenses javelots s'écrasèrent en grande partie dans l'eau glacée du nord, mais certaines touchèrent leur cible. Des grappes d'hommes empalés furent projetés par dessus bord alors que d'autres navires gîtaient sur le côté, leur coque ou leur mât brisé par un coup chanceux. Les vaisseaux d'assaut n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres les uns les autres. Bien qu'encore loin des combats, Quintus, par réflexe, tira son gladius, rapidement imité par ses camarades.

_Rien ne peut nous arrêter  
>vos villages vont s'embraser<br>Plus rien ne peut nous stopper  
>La légion<br>Va s'avancer  
>Va vous affronter<br>Va vous briser  
>Rien ne peut nous arrêter<br>Tuez ou mourrez_

Les drakkars et les trirèmes se heurtèrent férocement, certains bateaux rebondissant sur l'autre tellement les rameurs avaient pris de vitesse. Les éperons de bronze et d'acier des birèmes percèrent et brisèrent les coques de bois des vikings, précipitant plusieurs navires au fond de l'océan et laissant les équipages à la merci de l'eau glacée. Toutefois, certaines birèmes chavirèrent, leur éperon planté trop profondément dans la charpente des bateaux, les condamnant à une lente agonie alors que la masse de leur victime les entraînaient par le fond.

Des îlots mouvants de navires entremêlés se formaient déjà alors que les grappins vikings s'accrochaient aux voiles et aux cordages romains tandis que les _corvus_, des planches de bois munis de pointes d'aciers aux extrémités s'abattaient sur les pont vikings, permettant aux légionnaires de prendre pied directement face à l'ennemi. Les navires tourbillonnaient dans une étreinte mortelle, leur équipage luttant pied à pied pour envahir ou défendre leur bord selon les aléas du combat.

Les nordiens, hurlant et jurant, se jetaient sur les légionnaires à grand de coup de haches et d'épées tandis que les romains encaissaient et ripostaient à l'aide de leur gladius et de leur pilum. Ça et là, des hommes morts ou blessés étaient jetés par dessus bord et disparaissaient dans les profondeurs marines pour laisser la place aux vivants de se battre et de mourir à leur tour. Toutefois, les corps s'entassaient aussi sur les navires, le sang ruisselant rendant le sol glissant et traître pour les soldats comme pour les marins.

Par dessus cette mêlée, les onagres et balistes romaines continuaient leur bombardement intensif sur les navires arrières de la ligne viking, tandis que trirèmes et Skeids d'archers se harcelaient à coup de flèches enflammées. Parfois, sous le nombres de traits, un des bateaux s'enflammait soudainement, condamnant ses occupants à mourir brûlés ou à se jeter à l'eau pour être entraîné au fond de l'eau par le poids des armures. Mais à l'artillerie romaine vint bientôt s'ajouter des pluies de roches venues de l'île même.

Alvin avait fait sortir ses défenses côtières, et profitant d'une position favorable et d'une meilleure portée, les catapultes des Bannis creusaient des sillons sanglants dans la formation navale romaine. Du premier coup, la volée de pierre détruisit deux Hémioglia d'archer qui harcelaient un Snekkja rempli de troupes d'assaut, lui permettant de se diriger vers le centre des combats.

Voyant le nombre de catapultes placées sur les falaises, Lucius Strabo jeta un regard furieux à son serviteur. « Quelques catapultes en mauvais état ? » grinça-t-il. « Ils disposent au moins d'une vingtaine d'emplacements ! »

Rutilus déglutit nerveusement avant de se jeter à genoux, le front contre le pont. « Je prie mon seigneur de me pardonner. Je ne savais pas le nombre exact de leurs défenses, mais je n'ai pas menti sur ceci, » dit-il en relevant la tête et en désignant un piton rocheux. Se retournant Strabo put voir la corde retenant l'un des onagres vikings claquer sourdement, le retour de force cinglant durement les servants de pièce et faisant basculer l'engin dans l'océan. « Leurs machines sont vraiment en mauvais état, » dit-il d'un sourire mauvais. Jetant un regard en arrière et voyant que Rutilus n'avait toujours pas bougé, il grimaça d'un air exaspéré en balayant l'air de la main. « Allons relève-toi, imbécile. »

Le serviteur obéit, revenant à sa position initiale comme si rien ne s'était passé, ignorant les regards méprisants des hommes d'équipage qui passaient à côté de lui. Même affranchi et disposant de plus de droits civiques, les anciens esclaves n'étaient jamais bien considérés, et encore plus dans des cas où ils avaient acquis leur liberté de façon trouble comme Rutilus.

Faisant signe au héraut, Strabo désigna la falaise du doigt. « Tous les tirs sur les défenses côtières, je veux que la plage soit libre d'accès pour la légion. » Le soldat répondit en se frappant la poitrine du poing avant de porter le cor à ses lèvres et de souffler quatre notes, trois courtes et une longue. Le son se répercuta sur l'ensemble de la bataille, reprit par chaque héraut afin que tous entendent l'appel et les ordres émis.

Une par une, les pièces d'artilleries se détournèrent du combat naval, se mettant à arroser les abords de l'île de roches et de traits enflammés. Même si la majorité des tirs ne touchaient pas leur cible, s'écrasant contre la paroi de la falaise sans faire d'autres dommages que des égratignures à cette masse de granit, d'autres firent mouches. Un trait de balise chanceux frappa la jointure du contrepoids d'une catapulte viking, brisant en deux l'arme et la rendant inutilisable. Un rocher enflammé s'écrasa directement sur une pièce, la brisant en morceaux, tandis qu'un autre tir de onagre réussissait par une bonne visée à s'engouffrer dans un tunnel. Le tir parut inoffensif sur le moment, mais quelques secondes plus tard, des vagues de flammes sortirent de quatre des nombreuses cavernes, calcinant les défenseurs et leur machines. Ce coup devait avoir touché une réserve d'huile ou de combustible.

Tandis que les machines de siège s'affrontaient, le combat naval pur et dur continuait, mais les romains prenaient clairement l'avantage. Bien que moins nombreux en termes de vaisseaux de combat, les techniques et le soutien apporté par les archers et les catapultes romaines faisait pencher la balance. Peu à peu, la voie fut libre pour les quinquérèmes de débarquement. Par groupe de trois, les vaisseaux se faufilèrent le long d'un canal bordé de chaque côté par les combats brutaux opposant les nordiens aux envahisseurs. Parfois harcelés par des volées de flèches ou menacés par un jet de pierres, les lourds navires finirent par racler la terre ferme de leur proue tandis que par dizaines, les légionnaires, enfin heureux de regagner la terre ferme, tentaient de s'abriter derrière les masses rocheuses émergeant à intervalles irréguliers de la plage. Une petite partie demeura en arrière pour repousser les vaisseaux dans l'eau, permettant à d'autres de débarquer leur chargement en hommes et en armement.

* * *

><p>La journée s'écoula ainsi, lentement, car après le premier choc passé, la grande majorité de la bataille navale avait plus consisté en une traque autour de l'île des drakkars survivants par les navires d'assaut romains qu'en une véritable mêlée. Durant tout le jour, cependant, les catapultes qui n'avaient pas été détruites et de nombreux tirailleurs vikings restés sur l'île harcelèrent le débarquement romain, abattant plusieurs hommes d'un coup puis se repliant, écrasant sous un bombardement soudain une cache d'armes installée par les ingénieurs ou encore en enlevant des sentinelles retrouvées quelques mètres plus loin la gorge tranchée.<p>

De nombreux vaisseaux avaient été perdus, et même si la totalité de la flotte viking était maintenant engloutie par les eaux, de nombreuses carcasses éventrées de liburnes et de trirèmes les accompagnaient, tandis que quelques cadavres suffisamment léger pour flotter avant que tout l'air du corps ne s'en échappe venaient cogner contre les coques des vaisseaux de débarquement qui approchaient ou s'éloignaient de l'île. De par le manque de ressources naturelles que l'archipel des Bannis comptait, la Legio n'avait pas de fortifications autres que ceux qu'ils avaient eux-même apporté, que ce soit des pieux aiguisés, des morceaux de palissades ou tout simplement des débris de bateaux repêchés après la bataille pour former des barricades.

Alors que son vaisseau débarquait, Quintus sauta à terre, atterrissant dans l'eau glacée jusqu'aux chevilles, et regarda autour de lui. Les légionnaires avaient presque terminer d'assembler ce camp de fortune et déjà les éclaireurs revenaient de l'autre côté de l'île. Sentant quelque chose toucher délicatement son pied, il baissa le regard et réprima un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard vide d'un marin romain le fixant de ses yeux morts. La marée devait avoir poussé le cadavre jusqu'ici et au vu du harcèlement que les barbares infligeaient sans cesse au camp et à ses occupants, personne ne devait se soucier de quelques macchabées ramenés sur le rivage. Fermant un instant les yeux pour se reconcentrer, il se pencha et tira le corps du marin hors de l'eau, l'amenant sur la terre ferme pour qu'il cesse de dériver. Avisant un décurion occupé à surveiller ses hommes oisifs, il le héla et le charge de s'occuper de chaque corps rejetés par la mer, y compris ceux des vikings.

-Même si nous ne restons pas longtemps, évitons les choses aussi stupides que les épidémies. Brûlez tous les corps, romains compris. Même si ce n'est pas la tradition pour certains d'entre eux, l'intérêt commun passe avant le reste. Ta décurie se chargera de préparer le bûcher, demande à une autre de ramasser les corps. Je veux que cela soit fait avant qu'il ne fasse complètement noir. »

Le décurion salua, appela ses hommes et se mit au travail. Jetant un dernier regard sur le cadavre, Quintus chantonna tristement pour lui même la fin du chant de légion.

_Encore une fois, nous combattrons,  
>Et triompherons...<br>Nous sacrifions nos frères,  
>Et nos pères,<br>pour qu'à jamais marche la Légion,  
>Pour que se réalise notre vision...<em>

Se dirigeant vers les premières lignes et les éclaireurs qui en arrivaient, Quintus, talonné par son porteur d'aigle et son premier centurion, observa d'un regard sombre le volcan qui crachait sa fumée noire dans le crépuscule.

-Il est maintenant temps d'allumer les feux. Je veux que cet endroit brûle. »

Au même instant, sur le pont de son héxarème, Strabo sourit d'un air satisfait. A ses côtés, Rutilus n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Approchez les barges-prisons, que la nordienne voit ce qu'il en coûte de nous défier. Il est temps que cet endroit brûle. »

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait doucement, et, comme à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait à cause de sa charge de chef, Harold le regardait sombrer lentement derrière l'océan, assis sur le plus haut pic de Berk, les pieds pendant dans le vide et la tête de Krokmou sur les genoux. Ce dernier ronronnait doucement, profitant de ces moments calmes devenus bien rares depuis que son père était...<p>

Il ravala un sanglot de tristesse. Cela faisait un an et ce n'était que dans ces moments tout aussi rares qu'il pouvait laisser éclater sa peine. Krokmou gémit et redressa la tête pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'être présent pour le soutenir, et ne savait que faire pour retirer cette douleur.

Les premiers temps, il avait tenté de faire le rigolo, en le surprenant, lui faisant des blagues, le chatouillant et le léchouillant par surprise, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Alors il avait essayé de lui apporter des cadeaux, mais avait arrêté après que la maison de Valka se soit retrouvé noyée sous une vague de poissons ramenés par tous les dragons de l'île. Puis il s'était soumis à tous les caprices aériens que Harold avait souhaité, y compris ceux qui lui déplaisait, mais rien n'avait changé. Certes Harold souriait et riait, mais il avait perdu une étincelle de joie quand son père était parti. Et Krokmou n'arrivait pas à la retrouver.

Harold secoua la tête et refoula ses larmes, inspirant et expirant à fond pendant quelques instants. Puis quand il se sentit calme à nouveau, il rouvrit les yeux pour admirer le crépuscule sur le village. Celui-ci s'était bien agrandi en une seule année. Certes, toutes les réparations n'étaient pas terminées, mais les docks avaient été agrandis car désormais Berk commerçait avec de nombreuses autres îles et même parfois certains marchands du sud comme Johann le phénicien. De nouveaux se creusaient dans l'île afin d'accueillir une population toujours grossissante de dragons et l'arène était de même en rénovation car l'académie des dragonniers étaient en pleine expansion. Toutefois, cela n'importait pas à Harold. Il profitait du moment présent, des derniers rayons de lumière venant caresser sa peau, du vent dans ses cheveux, de la puanteur du Gronk qui venait d'atterrir lourdement derrière lui, des embruns qui...attends, quoi ?

Se retournant soudainement, Harold vit Varek s'extirper de la selle de Bouledogre et s'écraser lourdement à terre, le visage rouge et les yeux secs de fatigue. Le dragon n'était pas mieux, lamentablement étalé sur la falaise, le ventre gargouillant et les ailes battant faiblement par spasmes. Sa langue pendante tentait d'attraper un gros rocher à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais la fatigue du long voyage l'empêchait de s'avancer davantage. Krokmou vint s'asseoir entre le Gronk et la roche, regardant alternativement l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce que, sans doute par pitié, il ne fasse rouler cette dernière d'un coup de patte vers la gueule de Bouledogre qui se mit à forer dedans comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui au vu de son état d'épuisement, devait sans doute être le cas.

Réprimant un sourire fatigué devant cette vision, Harold vint s'agenouiller près de Varek et aida ce dernier à se redresser. Le jeune dragonnier semblait manquer d'air pour vouloir parler, n'émettant qu'un gargouillis sans aucun sens.

-Varek, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, dit Harold d'un air las. « Calme-toi et raconte-moi tout depuis le début. »

-Fumée...Feu...Berserkers...Flotte... » Les paroles du viking étaient entrecoupées de quintes de toux et de hoquets qui empêchaient les mots de sortir convenablement. Après quelques instants, ayant suffisamment reprit son souffle, il put reprendre un fil cohérent. « Je revenais de ma zone de patrouille et j'avais fait un petit détour pour revenir par le sud au cas ou je croiserait Astrid sur le chemin du retour. J'avais calculé qu'avec la distance parcourue en un temps donnée, et basée sur la force et l'endurance des dragons... »

-Au fait, Varek, » l'interrompit patiemment Harold.

-Oui, euh...Pardon. Donc je revenais du sud et soudain j'ai vu un gros nuage de fumée, alors je me suis approché et c'était un gigantesque incendie qui venait droit de l'île des Berserkers. Je me suis approché autant que j'ai osé, mais c'est là que j'ai vu une flotte. Et quelle flotte, Harold ! Des navires en énormes tout en longueur et avec une proue en triangle, un peu comme le bateau de Maître Johann mais en plus grand, beaucoup plus grand. Ils s'éloignaient de l'île comme une seule entité et... »

-Harold ! » Le grondement de Kranecrocheur retentit alors que Eret venait se poser sur la plate-forme, l'urgence sur son visage et dans la voix. « Tu devrais venir, Rustik et les jumeaux sont revenus de patrouille et ils ont l'air d'avoir une sacrée histoire à raconter! »

Le chef de Berk soupira. Les propos de Varek l'inquiétaient, car si Astrid avait vu ce qui s'était passé, elle serait revenu aussi vite que possible pour alerter le village. Seulement c'était Varek qui était revenu, et toujours aucun signe de la jeune femme. Avisant Krokmou qui aidait Bouledogre à se remettre sur pied, il s'approcha de lui et dit aux autres alors même qu'il se mettait en selle : « Prévenez les autres, rendez-vous dans le grand hall le plus vite possible, il faut tirer ça au clair. » Puis il eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher à la selle que déjà la Furie Nocturne s'élançait dans les cieux, effectuant une toupille dans le vide avant de déployer ses ailes et de descendre à toute allure le flanc de la falaise. Ralentissant au niveau des habitations les plus hautes, le dragon plana lentement jusqu'à la forge ou Gueulefor et Valka semblait travailler à quelque chose en particulier. Se redressant tous deux lorsque Krokmou atterrit, ils accueillirent Harold avec un sourire gêné.

N'en tenant pas compte sur le moment, celui-ci commença à se diriger vers sa portion de l'atelier pour y prendre son attirail. Se saisissant de son épée modifiée qu'il glissa à sa ceinture, il se tourna vers les deux adultes. « Réunion dans la grande salle, maintenant. Les dragonniers ont trouvé quelque chose. » Toute trace de gêne et d'humour disparut aussitôt dans les regards du forgeron et de sa mère, et ils acquiescèrent avant de se mettre en route, Harold sur leur talons.

Quand tout le monde fut rassemblés dans la salle, le jeune se tourna vers Varek et d'un geste de main, l'invita à reprendre son histoire. Le viking fit donc, revenant un peu sur son récit pour que tout le monde comprenne. Quand il en vint à la description de la flotte et de ses occupants, de petits hommes vêtus de rouge et d'armures segmentées comme des insectes, les jumeaux et Rustik bondirent.

-C'est ça ! C'est les même que les naufragés m'ont décrit ! » jubila Rustik. Derrière lui, Krochefer souffla un nuage de fumée d'approbation par ses narines. « Je revenais d'une balade sur l'île des dragons sauvages quand j'ai aperçu plusieurs drakkars en sale état qui venait dans la direction du village. Je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils venaient faire là et ils ont dit qu'ils venaient ici pour se réfugier, que leurs maisons avaient brûlés à cause de soldats venus du sud. »

-Du Sud ? » jura Gueulefor. « Je le savais. J'avais prévenu Stoïk qu'un jour ou l'autre on se prendrait un retour de bâton à cause des raids de débiles comme les Berserkers. » Harold ignora l'interruption et fit signe à Rustik de continuer, mais ce fut Kognedur qui intervint.

-Ouais, on a vu les mêmes bateaux pendant qu'on volaient l'autre jour, ils étaient classes et jolis alors on les as regardés d'en haut. »

-Vous avez quoi ? » s'exclame Valka. « Vous saviez qu'il y avait une flotte sudiste depuis plusieurs jours et vous n'en avez rien dit ? »

-Bah comme on nous croit jamais quand on dit des trucs sérieux, » répondit d'un air gêné Kranedur en se massant le cou, « et vu le nombre de fausses alertes qu'on a fait subir au village, on voulait pas passer pour des rabats-joie, surtout que... »

-Surtout que quoi ? » demanda la mère d'Harold d'un ton cassant.

-Bah...Comme on avait fumée de l'herbe à yack avant, on savait pas si c'était un effet secondaire... » Derrière lui, Prout et Pète baissèrent la tête d'un air contrit.

A ces mots, Harold ne put retenir un gloussement vite réprimé par le regard noir que lui lança sa mère. Reprenant contenance, il dit d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux : « Avez-vous vu dans quelle direction ils allaient ? »

-Oh c'était le nord ! » dit Kognedur d'un ton enjoué. « Sûr de sûr, on allait dans la même direction, mais bon, nous on est sur des dragons donc c'était bien plus rapide. »

Harold se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Si cela faisait plusieurs jours que les jumeaux avaient vu cette flotte inconnue, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers Berk, ils auraient déjà dû voir les voiles à l'horizon. Or rien ne semblait venir troubler cette soirée outre mesure. Observant d'un œil distrait la carte de l'archipel draconique, il tenta de deviner ou cette mystérieuse flotte avait pu aller. Outre Berk, il n'y avait qu'un trio d'îles qui semblait d'une valeur sûre pour ces envahisseurs, si du moins les représailles était bien leur objectif. Mais le seul endroit ou pouvait se diriger ces sudistes dans ce cas était...

-L'Île des Bannis, » grogna Harold. A ces mots, tout le monde releva la tête. « Si ces hommes veulent vraiment faire une expédition punitive, et qu'ils ont déjà passés la plupart des villages du sud par le feu et le fer, alors c'est leur prochaine destination logique. Les Bannis sont connus pour être les principaux marchands d'esclaves et contrebandiers de l'Archipel, et tout le monde fait appel à eux dans ce genre de commerce. » Se levant de son siège, le jeune chef fit les cent pas autour de l'âtre central. Il fallait prévenir les autres clans de cette nouvelle, se préparer à une attaque mais surtout...

-Et aucun d'entre vous n'a vu Astrid ? » demanda-t-il. Le silence de mort qui accueillit cette déclaration fut la pire des réponses. « Il a pu lui arriver quelque chose. »

-Harold... » commença sa mère.

-Elle pu être capturée, ou tuée... »

-Harold ! »

-Il faut lancer des recherches, elle est peut-être blessée quelque part sans pouvoir nous contacter...

-HAROLD ! »

Le cri de sa mère le ramena à la réalité et il réalisa alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il regarda chacun des visages inquiets face à lui et sut ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Il était lui-même terrifié à cette idée. _Pas elle aussi...Si elle meurt, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais..._

Valka s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Le village a besoin de toi, mon fils. Que veux-tu faire ? »

Il voulait aller sauver Astrid, bon sang ! C'était ce qu'il voulait faire par dessus tout, mais il savait que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu, ce que son père aurait voulu. Jetant un regard angoissé au grand fauteuil vide au sommet de l'estrade, il inspira un grand coup et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Krokmou vint se placer à ses côtés et lui donna des petits coups de tête affectueux. Le caressant gentiment avec un sourire triste, Harold releva la tête et commença à réfléchir à voix haute, donnant ses instructions au fur et à mesure qu'il les énonçait.

-Il va falloir d'abord recevoir les éventuels réfugiés que Rustik a repéré. Un endroit ou les loger, des vivres à leur donner. Maman tu peux t'en occuper ? Il faudra ensuite prévenir les autres villages, leur dire de se préparer à une attaque. Varek, va à la volière et envoie un message à chacun des chefs de notre alliance. Et aux autres aussi. Ils méritent de savoir ce qui se passe. Dis-leur qu'ils sont « invités » sur Berk pour discuter d'un éventuel plan pour se défendre contre ces envahisseurs. Eret, les jumeaux, allez avec lui, vous couvrirez plus de terrain à quatre. Enfin, trois et demi, » ajouta-t-il en voyant Prout et Pète le regarder d'un œil torve. Enfin, il se tourna vers Gueulefor et Rustik. L'un semblait blasé, comme s'il savait déjà à l'avance ce qu'allait dire le jeune homme, mais son camarade semblait pour sa part surexcité par la situation. Faisant signe aux autres de la suivre, il se dirigea vers la sortie du grand hall.

-Préparez le village. Nous partons en guerre. »


End file.
